Just What I Need
by BabyDoll2812
Summary: 10th Doctor and my OC, Galadrea (she is a cousin-species to Gallifreyan). The Doctor is traveling alone and rescues a mysterious woman. She's releasing pheromones that are driving him crazy but could she be just what he needs? Will they be able to save each other from their haunted pasts? Contains some non-con/violence triggers and smut, you've been warned. Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of his worn converse hitting the dusty ground as he ran was all he could hear. . .That, and the pounding of his hearts. He had been running most of the day, evacuating the inhabitants of this small colony. He had stopped there originally just out of curiosity but soon regretted it. Trouble always found The Doctor, especially when he was traveling alone. The generators that kept all the workings of the colony going were malfunctioning at a terribly fast rate. He managed to evacuate everyone in time and was now headed back to find his TARDIS. He looked ahead as he sprinted and saw that familiar blue Police Box waiting for him at the street corner. His TARDIS... He couldn't help but grin as he closed in on it. He had actually succeeded in saving everyone and his precious ship was just ahead. As he ran, feeling relieved,something caught his eye. A shimmer of sliver in the corner of his vision.

The entire colony was quite dull, brown, and dusty so his curiosity spiked immediately. He focused his senses on whatever it was... And then he felt it. The residue of what he could only describe as a Gallifreyan regeneration. He skidded to a halt and began hurrying toward the source of the energy. As he got closer, he began to grow uneasy and walked with more caution. He could now see someone laying beside the building in front of silver shimmer had been the being's hair... long shining silver hair. He stopped a few feet away to look the being over. It was female, not human though her anatomy very closely resembled one, her skin was a lightly tanned olive tone and she was unconscious. The ground beneath his feet shook, reminding him of the urgency in which he needed to escape... He glanced worriedly back to his TARDIS. , then back at the young woman in front of him. He groaned and scratched the back of his neck, annoyed that he only had one option. He bent down and picked her up, careful not to jostle her around to much, then hurried to his TARDIS. The Doctor carefully laid her down onto the floor of the console room. Taking one last glance over her before turning to the controls on the console. He launched the TARDIS into space, far from the inevitable explosion of the colony. After a few moments the TARDIS settled and quieted, only a low hum resonated throughout the room.

He felt the energy again and peeked around the console to look at the female laid out on the grate floor. She sighed in her sleep, and shimmering gold energy escaped her lips, ghosting its way to the center console. The TARDIS quickly absorbed it. The Doctor arched his eyebrow and pulled his dark rimmed glasses from the inside pocket of his pinstriped suit jacket. He shrugged out of his long brown trench coat as he quietly made his way around the circular console and tossed it to the side, paying little attention to where it landed. Crouching over her, he began studying her very closely. She couldn't be Gallifreyan, he would be able to recognize that immediately. She was something new... or maybe something old. .. very very old. Ancient even? She looked young, but an adult judging by her physical development. The Doctor scanned over her slender form with his curious brown eyes. His eyes lingered on her curves a little longer that he would like to admit, which surprised him. He tugged on his ear, then ran his hand through his already ruffled dark brown hair. Her silver locks were spread around her in a pool of silver. The doctor reached down and grabbed her wrist from where it rested over her abdomen. After a moment he determined that her pulse was stable, she was physically not hurt, just sleeping. He thought back to how he had slept after his regeneration. "Oooohhh..." He groaned, furrowing his eyebrows, as he stood and paced over to the console, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he went. There weren't any living species that could regenerate like that. The Time Lords were all gone. He turned and leaned back, resting his bum on the console as he continued to peer at her through the specs that rested on his nose. She was wearing a brown tattered dress that had seen weeks of wear and tear. It did little to cover her her curvy body ... He had seen similar attire on the servants rushing about as he was evacuating everyone. So she was a servant, probably left behind by a careless master. Deemed unimportant in a life or death situation... This realization made him angry. He noticed the tattoos next... swirling delicately over her arm and and upper leg on her right side. They consisted of aqua colored lines, swirls and in some places he saw ancient script running along side the intricate designs. They resembled a sort of organic looking tribal... hard to describe and very beautiful. His focused, studious gaze made it's way down her legs. An unattractive symbol caught his eye, burned into her skin just above her ankle, a symbol of her enslavement. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, raking his exceptional mind for information that could tell him who, exactly, was laying on the floor of his TARDIS. As he thought, his eyes drifted back up her body, slowly... She was very beautiful, despite the dirty and unflattering clothing she wore. His mind wondered, thinking of what her body looked like beneath the brown cloth. As his eyes reached her face, he jumped... startled to find her lavender eyes were now open and focused intensely on his.

How long had she been awake? "Hello.." He greeted softly, lifting his hand to wave. She didn't respond, just watched him. Her lavender colored eyes seemed to be looking through him, into his very soul. The Doctor rose from the console and slowly walked over to her. He knelt next to her and, after a moment of silence, unleashed a waterfall of questions on her. "Who are you? Why were you left behind? What are you? Did you regenerate or something similar to that? You can't though... Your not Gallifreyan... I would know." He tapped at his temple to make his point. "Are you hurt? No, Your fine... physically your great.. I mean.. Your not hurt.. not that your not physically great.. because you are.. you really are but .. OOOOHHH! I got it!" He exclaimed jumping up to his feet like he had springs for legs. The woman scurried away from the sudden action and looked at him with a mixture of terror and interest. "Your a Kelxie! But you cant be.. Oh, but you COULD! Perhaps? . . . But it's almost impossible... OH Yes! But that's just the sort of thing I like... Impossible things." He said all of this is quite an excited rush, pacing around enthusiastically. It took a moment for him to actually look at her and realize that she was completely lost and scared. He stopped rambling and squatted in front of her, his expression softening. "You have no idea what you truly are anymore..." He concluded, looking at her sadly. She studied his face for a moment before replying. "That is... correct, Master." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling completely exposed and defenseless. "No, no, no... don't call me Master. I'm not your Master... I'm The Doctor." he corrected her with a friendly smile. "What is your name? Do you know that much?" He asked, holding his hand out to help her to her feet. She took his hand and stood with him. Her legs were still a bit weak, so she braced herself against the railing next to her. "My Master... He called me Ayla." The Doctor raised his chin thoughtfully and peered down at her for a moment. "That's a slave name." He stated. " What is your birth name?" She hesitated a moment. She had always kept the name to herself, for as long as she could remember, which wasn't that long if she had to be honest with herself. It was all she had left of herself.. of her true self. She never told her master, fearing it would give him more power over her. But this man was not her master. He didn't even want to be called master. Who was he? She gazed at him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he meant her no harm.

"My name is Galadrea." she admitted, looking down at her bare feet. The Doctor clapped his hands together, startling her and almost causing her to fall over. "I knew it! Kelxie name for a Kelxie woman. OH this is Briiilliaaant!" She was amused at the way he drew out the word 'brilliant'. He was very excitable and interesting to observe. He was grinning like a child that had just received the best gift ever. To her surprise, The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her out of the Console Room and into a corridor. She had no idea where she was and she was frightened. Her surroundings were strange but amazing. After hurrying along the long hallway for a few moments he stopped them in front of a door. "Right then, I'm sure you want to get cleaned up... This is the washroom, everything you'll need inside. Just make yourself at home." He said in a rush, he was obviously still excited. She nodded to show she understood. The Doctor turned on his heel and jogged back the way they came. Galadrea watched him go before pushing open the door to the washroom. She was slightly taken aback by the size of the washroom. She had grown used to only having a small bucket of cold water and a wash rag. Compared to that, this room was absolutely magnificent. It was a large room with a granite floor. A large tub sat in the corner of the room, mirrors lining the walls behind it. There were two showers on the opposite wall, along with two wash basins. But the tub beckoned her. She felt a bit uncertain as she approached the tub. How had she gotten so lucky? Surely, this was all to good to be true... Was she finally free? She turned the knobs and watched as water began cascading into the tub. Maybe now she could relax a little, and enjoy the luxury of a hot bath. Her slender hand gripped the rough cloth that she wore. She had always hated this dress, if it could even be called that. She let out a sigh of relief as she lifted it over her head and let it drop to the floor. Staring at it for a moment, remembering when her Master had shoved it into her arms, she shivered. . . not from the cold, but from the memory of how degraded she felt. He had humiliated her that day. She shook her head to clear the memory and then climbed into the tub. She smiled. She hadn't smiled in so long, but the feel of hot water washing all the filth off of her, cleansing her of the life she had before now, was so satisfying.

The Doctor headed back into the console room in a hurry. He needed information. How could she even be alive? How could such a noble, fantastic being be reduced to slavery? He had thought the Kelxie were long gone, along with the Gallifreyans in the Time War. He took the steps up the the console two at a time, skirting his way around to the far side of the circular control panel. His mind worked quickly as he searched for information on the TARDIS's console monitor. There was always the possibility that a few of them had escaped, refugees... fleeing to another planet to survive. The Time Lords wouldn't have run like that... It was their war. But the Kelxie, being a cousin-species, were only there to lend aid. Most of them perished and the rest had died off shortly after the war was over... but maybe it was possible that a small group had survived. If someone with bad intentions were to figure out what she was, they would know that they could profit profusely by selling her into slavery. She would be the most rare and exotic of pets. He ground his teeth together and he felt anger growing inside him. He knew she would have to have been taken from her family as a small child, otherwise she could have defended herself. Kelxie, like Gallifreyans, had incredibly complex and gifted minds. In adulthood they gained extraordinary telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Information rolled up on the screen in front of him as he scanned it, looking for anything that would explain where she came from originally. He read everything he could find on the Kelxie, but there were no leads. After about half an hour he slid the glasses slowly from his face and folded them, placing them back into his pocket. He wouldn't find answers in the TARDIS database. The Doctor stared down at the TARDIS controls, thinking to himself. His mind drifted back to Galadrea's tattoos. They were natural, she was born with them. Every Kelxie had a unique design. . . but then his mind drifted to the brand she had on her ankle. It was a symbol that likely represented a noble name... it had been branded into her delicate skin with a hot iron, much like humans do to cattle. He wiped his hand over his face and sighed.

As he inhaled again he caught a scent that he hadn't smelled in a long time, and another scent mixed with it. The scents cause something to stir deep inside him. His breath hitched and his hearts stammered. It smelled like his lost friend Rose. . . but he knew she wasn't really here. It was the scent of the soaps that she had left behind in his TARDIS all that time ago, but the other scent was foreign to him. He turned, knowing Galadrea would be standing there. And she was standing there, but he hadn't been expecting her to be completely naked. "Hello.. oh... um.. yeeaaah... well then.. yes.. I suppose.." he stammered, his voice trailing off. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked her over, mentally scolding himself as he did so. Her hair, still damp, stuck to her bare shoulders, breasts, and arms. His eyes focused on a water drop that ran from her neck, between her smooth breasts, over her abdomen. He felt his face getting hot. His eyes scanned over her form, catching every detail... soft skin, beautiful tattoos, bruises on her rib cage and upper thighs, but otherwise she was absolutely perfect. He nervously averted his eyes from her body. "I have no clothes Doctor." she stated, matter-of-factually. "Yes... Of course..." he almost whispered, his mouth was dry. The Doctor hurried over to his long coat that was laying on the floor in a heap. He lifted it, shook it out, then walked over to her. He didn't really look at her as he got close, then draped his coat over her shoulders, concealing her body. "I have an entire wardrobe, your welcome to it. . . I'll show you the way" he said, patting her on the shoulder.

He lead her to an upstairs room, lined with every kind of clothing imaginable. As her lavender eyes scanned the room, they came to rest on The Doctor. He was smiling kindly at her but there was something else in his eyes. "I'll leave you to get dressed then." He said. He hesitated a moment, then turned and sauntered off, back down the stairs. After searching for a while, she chose a simple pink sundress. It wasn't anything special, but still flattering. She studied herself in the full length mirror. She hadn't really taken time to look at herself in the washroom. This regeneration was quite a bit different than her last one. Before, she remembered, she had short black hair and light skin... she had also been a bit shorter and her eyes had been brown. A smile played on her lips as her eyes slid over her form. She was taller and had more curves, and her hair... her hair was magnificent. It was unlike any hair she had ever had before. Her hands slid slowly through it before she began braiding. She made one long braid that hang loosely over her left shoulder. Her thoughts drifted back to that interesting man in the console room. She wondered if he found her attractive... she certainly thought he was. His hair was fantastic and his eyes were full of emotions. Sadness, kindness, wrath, loneliness, curiosity, and wonder. What sort of a man was he? He was nothing like her Master... she sighed... Perhaps he would be her new Master. Galadrea locked eyes with herself in the mirror, determined. She owed him and she would do whatever she could to please her new master. She didn't bother with shoes, instead she hurried back downstairs to see The Doctor.

The Doctor was sitting in the captain's chair fiddling with his sonic screwdriver when she walked into the room. He glanced up at her and his warm brown eyes settled on the pink dress. "Does this please you, Master?" she asked walking up the steps toward him. He gave her small nod then said, "You shouldn't call me that... I'm The Doctor." "Yes Doctor." she agreed. She closed the distance between them and stood in front of him, their legs nearly touching. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at her thoughtfully. "Is there anything you want Doctor?" Galadrea asked gently, reaching out and tracing her fingers over his silk tie. She couldn't ever remember seeing or feeling material quite like that. His hearts began to beat a little faster. That scent was invading his senses again. The Doctor noted the truely curious look on her face as she touched his tie. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. The mixture of her scent and her being so close, touching him so gently did something to him. He cleared his throat and grasped her hand in his. He locked eyes with her then said, "Actually... I want to know everything about you... if you don't mind." She nodded, "Yes . . . Where should I start?" she said. He tugged her hand, coaxing her to sit next to him. She did as he wanted. The Doctor reached his hand up toward her face but stopped when she flinched. His heart sank. He remembered the bruising on her ribs and thighs and sighed. "I won't harm you. . ." he muttered to her. Galadrea looked at his hand warily, then his eyes. She saw sincerity there, and made herself relax.

Once The Doctor felt that she was okay, he touched her temple with his fingers. Her skin was soft and her hair was like cool silk brushing against his hand. "I just want to look into your mind. . . I want to see your memories, know about you. I won't see anything you don't want me to. If you want me to stop at any point, I will. . . . Do I have your permission, Galadrea?" She looked at him questioningly. "You don't have to ask permission. Do with me as you please. . .Doctor." He couldn't help but blush at her words. "I uh. . ." He stammered, blinking a few times. "Right. . well then. . . I won't do anything to you, without your permission first. I'm not your Master." he stated kindly, looking into her lavender eyes. She nodded, "I know. . . your My Doctor." He decided that was close enough and closed his eyes. Galadrea felt it when he started to scan her mind. She was relieved that it wasn't a violating or painful experience. His awareness felt warm, probing her mind gently. She closed her eyes and opened her mind to him. He wanted her memories? He could have them. . .they were not precious to her. She flooded The Doctor's mind with the experiences of her life and the emotions she had felt. . .she let him see her few dreams and her many many nightmares. She felt his hand caress her arm, as if to reassure her.

The Doctor could only watch with growing dismay as he saw her memories. Memories of being sold to the highest bidder at more than one auction. . . humiliated for her master's amusement and how she had wept. Memories of being abused for small mistakes. . . he watched visions of a man, he assumed to be her master, hurting other servants, both children and adults, even animals in front of her. He saw images of the man hovering over her, holding her down. He swallowed hard as a wave of her emotions crashed through his mind. Complete emptiness, fear, sadness, a lot of pain and anger. . .then nothing. Another memory began to play out in his head. Judging by the vividness of it, it had to be very recent. She was standing in the center of a room, cold and exhausted. . . but her emotions were gone at this point. . . having shut them off in an act of self preservation. Something moved behind her but she didn't react. The Doctor grew angry as he watched the same man from the previous memories walk into her line of vision. 'Your gonna be a good little pet and make my guests happy. They gave me a lot of money to play with you. . .' he sneered before walking out of the room. There was a moment of silence, then mumbling outside the door. Three men walked into the room. Two looked very close to human while the third was more of a reptilian species. They closed in on her. The reptilian creature leaned down and hissed in her ear, sending dread pooling down into her stomach. She noticed her master leaning against the door frame, watching as the creature's cool, clawed fingers slid over her throat. "I'd be still if I were you. . " one of the men said as he reached out and began caressing her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried hard to picture herself somewhere else. . .but she didn't know anywhere else. . . Her master and this colony were the only memories she had. But she wouldn't cry. . she wouldn't let them see her weak. The third man was behind her, smelling her short black hair and lifting her dress, that old brown dress, off of her body.

The Doctor severed the connection and opened his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to watch anymore. Galadrea was studying him closely, waiting for rejection. He saw it in her eyes, she was ready to shut her emotions down at any minute. His hand slid from her temple down to her cheek. "I think. . . . you need some new memories." he muttered. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Do you know what you are?" he asked after a moment of silence. She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "You are a Kelxie. A very ancient and noble species. Very genetically close to my species, I'm a Time Lord." He explained calmly. She continued studying her hands, listening. She liked his voice and how kind he was. "All of the Time Lords are gone now. . .except me. . .I'm the last one." he continued. She looked up at him. "And the Kelxie?" she asked. "They are gone too. Pretty sure all of them. . .or so I thought until I found you. Perhaps a small group survived, and I do mean a small small group. . maybe no more than 10. . . any more than that would have drawn attention to themselves and I would know about it." he replied. She nodded and looked back at her hands. "So what does that mean Doctor?" she asked calmly, not really surprised by the sad news of her species being gone.

"Weeeellll..." He began, drawing out the word and looking around the room with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not sure yet, but we will think of something. . .something. . .something absolutely brilliant." he finished with a very charming smile. She looked at him with wonder. "That's me. . that's what I do. . . get into trouble and then think myself out." he added, tapping at his mind. She had been watching his hand but her eyes drifted to his hair. His hair was so interesting. . .so messy but still looked great somehow. She began to reach out to touch it but then thought better of it. Drawing her hand back she whispered an apology. "Aaahh it's alright." he replied, with that charming smile still on his face. "Let's go to the medical lab. I want to get you in tip top shape, if you don't mind." he said, standing rather quickly from the chair. He began walking out of the room and she quietly followed, her bare feet padding against the cold floor as she went. Half an hour later Galadrea was sitting on an examining table with several sensors stuck to various places of her body. A heart rate monitor beeped next to her. The sensors stuck to her temples itched but she resisted the urge to bother them. She watched The Doctor as he hurried about the room, gathering random equipment and charts, then changing his mind and putting them back. . .sometimes he'd twist buttons and smack certain instruments when they didn't respond. He was very amusing to observe.

"Sooooo. . ." he started after finally getting everything in order. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his black rimmed glasses. She watched his clever hands as he unfolded them and pushed them up onto his face. She focused on his face and waited. He picked up a chart and looked it over for a moment before continuing. "Your about 120 years old. . . . pretty young. . .weeell, I say young. It's not young, I mean it's not old either. I'm over 900 years old. " He rambled on, "But your an adult, and judging by traces in your blood you've been in that colony for most of your life. Unfortunately there were no traces left that might have told me where you originally came from but. . ." his rambling stopped as he continued looking at readings on the charts and sensors around her. She was watching him closely, curiously. "Let me get you fixed up." he motioned for her to lay back on the table. She did as he wished. He reached over and lifted her long silver braid from her shoulder. "In the way. . ." he explained, unnecessarily. He seemed to be getting a little uneasy. "Right. . .well... I need to. . " he trailed off, reaching for the hem of her dress. He hesitated and glanced back up to her face, asking permission before continuing. "Do as you wish My Doctor." Galadrea said softly. He bobbed his head in an unsure nod. He lifted her dress up, sliding it over her hips, then stomach, revealing the bruising on her olive skin. His eyes scanned it momentarily before he gently slid his fingers over the discolored and slightly swollen skin. "Hurts?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the wounds. "Not much. . . not anymore." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. The Doctor's fingers trailed over the skin softly, then drifted off of the bruise on her ribs down to her hip. He traced her Kelxie mark, the tattoo, with his fingertips. He was distracted from his original intent by how goose bumps formed over her soft flesh at his touch. He wondered what other reactions his touch could cause from her. When his finger grazed her undergarments, he snapped back to his senses and shook his head. What was he doing? He'd never been so easily distracted before. Pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he adjusted the settings on it, then began using it to speed up the healing process in the bruised area. Two minutes later he was satisfied with the healed skin over her ribs. . .the skin looked just as flawless as the rest of her body.

Next came her bruised thighs. He glanced at the bruises there, trying to ignore her exposed underwear. The bruising on the insides of her thighs were a bit worse. Flashes of her memories of the three men came back to his mind. "Doctor?" Galadrea asked, when she noticed him gripping the exam table so hard that his knuckles were white. He didn't look at her. The Doctor stood and hovered over her body. His hand found it's way under her knee, gently raising her leg. He seated himself on the end of table and, with one of her legs bent over his lap and the other resting on the table behind him, he began working on healing her damaged skin. As he worked, he thought more about the Kelxie and what he knew of their species from reading the monitor earlier. They were very much like the Gallifreyans. Different language and different technologies. . .slight genetic differences but not enough to really make a difference. It was common for Gallifreyans and Kelxie to mingle. It was a bit tricky, if he remembered correctly, because the Kelxie had a strange reproduction cycle. A bit animalistic in his opinion. . . the females would ovulate once every 20 years or so, releasing a pheromone to attract males. He remembered reading that the pheromone was quite potent. Perhaps Galadrea was close to ovulating now. . .it would explain why he was beginning to find her so enticing, and why his body was reacting in ways that surprised him. He'd never had any of these reactions from any of his female companions. He had loved Rose. . .properly loved her, but he never desired her sexually. He couldn't have. He was a Time Lord. But with Galadrea, being a Time Lord didn't mean anything. She was completely compatible with him and had a life span just as long as he did. . . He stopped his train of thought. He couldn't go there. . . not now. He was The Doctor. . . He couldn't allow himself that sort of selfish pleasure. . . no matter how bad he wanted it. He was done. . . He stood from the table and helped her sit up. "Your good to go. . . You should rest now. There is a room for you, third door on the right." he said rather flatly, exiting the room.

She sat in the quiet medical room for a moment. . .wondering why his mood had changed so suddenly. Had she displeased him? There was a low hum coming from the walls. It was soothing to her, though she didn't know why. She hopped down from the table began removing the sensors. Afterward, she made her way to the room he had designated for her. Opening the door, Galadrea smiled. It was a nice room. . nothing over the top, but certainly better than any room she'd ever had. It was an average sized room with a bed big enough for two people. The walls were a soft blue but what really caught her attention was the bookshelf on the far wall. It was stock full of books that were all different shapes and sizes. She couldn't read. . . but she reached for a book anyway. It was heavy and smelled old. She flipped open the pages, delighted to find that it was full of sketches. The sketches depicted strange creatures and even stranger landscapes. She crawled onto the bed, laid on her side, and continued to flip through the pages of the old book that was now resting next to her on top of the white quilt. Her imagination wondered and for the first time she began to really let herself relax. It wasn't long before she dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Galadrea slowly stirred as she began to wake. Her body felt stiff and her mind was fuzzy. She felt so comfortable and warm, but this was not where she was supposed to be. . . her sleepy mind began to panic as she subconsciously began imagining how angry her master would be if he did not find her in her room where she belonged. She jolted upright in the bed, breathing fast, heart pounding. Her wide lavender eyes flitted around the room trying to understand her surroundings. She squealed and flinched away from the hand that grasped her arm. "Galadrea. . . your safe. . . your safe." A voice reassured her. She turned her eyes to the source of the voice and stared at the man for a moment before memories of the previous day slowly crept back into her mind. The fear slowly drained away and her heart calmed. The Doctor looked at her with understanding and a bit of worry. "Master. . ." she began, her voice still a bit shaky from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. He lifted his chin and peered down at her thoughtfully, observing her. After a moment, he turned and picked up a cup from the bedside table. "Drink this. You'll feel better. . ." he said calmly, handing the cup to her. Galadrea stared down into the cup at the green tinted liquid. She didn't know what it was. It smelled herbal but she didn't recognize any of the herbs. She glanced back up at him... his eyes were dark, watching her. She looked back to the cup, then took a slow sip. It was warm, and had a very robust earthy flavor. She continued to sip at it for a moment.

The Doctor watched her closely as she sipped at the cup. His senses were in overdrive and he could see, smell, hear everything. He watched with intense interest as her tongue ran over her soft pink lips, licking away the tea that lingered on them. He wanted to taste her lips and her tongue. Her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it. He felt desire stirring deep inside him. . . He could hear her heart beating in her chest, and her breath escaping her beautiful mouth. He leaned back in his chair next to her bed, one leg bent and propped up in the chair, the other stretched out in front of him. She continued drinking the tea, enjoying it's warmth. He chewed at his lip as he watched her dip her finger into the cup, then lift it to her mouth. Her mouth parted and her finger slipped inside. His breath hitched as he watched her suck lightly on her finger. "Master. . ." she said again, not looking at him. He felt his arousal grow when he heard her call him master. A low growl escaped his chest. . .it was the only response he could muster at the moment. She looked at him then, taking in his state. . . his breathing was quick and shallow, his hearts were pounding, his eyes were dark with desire, and his arousal was evident. She sighed, placing the cup back on the bedside table. His eyes followed her movement, like a predator watching it's prey. She resigned herself to give him what he desired. He was her master now and she would see to his needs. The Doctor's watched her warily, hungrily as she stood from the bed. The pink sundress sliding down over her thighs as she stood. He watched her legs as she took the two steps over to him.

She placed her knee on the cushion between his legs and crawled onto the chair. Her soft hand found it's way around to the back of his neck, her other hand rested on his chest. She felt his double hearts pounding against his ribs. He looked up at her with turmoil and desire on his face. . . She leaned her face to his ear . . . "I'll please you Master." She whispered. Her breath felt hot on his ear but it sent chills over his body. She kissed his neck, just below the ear, ever so gently. Her mouth was soft and hot against his skin. Without thinking his hands found her waist, caressing her as she continued trailing kisses over his neck and jaw line. "I'm . . I'm not. . ." He began breathlessly. "I'm not . .Master. I'm . . The Doctor." he almost groaned. His words seemed to echo in his ears. He was The Doctor. He couldn't do this. . he didn't deserve this. He couldn't allow him self to be selfish and take advantage of this . . . situation. He had to stop. He had to. . . "Stop. . ." he said, reluctantly, his voice strained. Galadrea rose up and looked at him, confused. He gently pushed her away, his hands lingering on her hesitantly before letting go. He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, clearly aggravated. He walked to the door and reached for the door knob, twisting it. He opened the door a bit but stopped. "The TARDIS. . This ship. . . It has provided you with your own wardrobe." he said waving his hand to indicate a new door in her room that had not been there the night before. As she stared at the door curiously The Doctor exited the room, clicking the door closed behind him.

A while later she had wondered out of her room, feeling hungry and lonely. She didn't know where anything was so she had walked back to the Console Room. She couldn't sense The Doctor anywhere nearby. So she was sitting in the captain's chair in the console room, waiting patiently for him to return. She was wearing a thin flowery tank top and jean shorts that she had found in the wardrobe that had mysteriously appeared in her room. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back and draped over her shoulders. She toyed with one of the locks, wrapping it absent mindedly around her delicate fingers. Her thoughts were all over the place. . . Would her old master look for her? She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. He had thrown her away after those three men... after that nightmare. She remembered the hungry look in their eyes. . . she pressed her hand against her chest, and took a slow steadying breath. Her thoughts settled on The Doctor. She had seen that same hunger in his eyes. She didn't feel threatened by his gaze, however. Her hand absent mindedly traced over her slave brand on her ankle

+. The skin had a somewhat rough texture and was void of nerve endings. Like a blank spot on her body. It had remained on her body even after regeneration. Her master had been beside himself the first time she regenerated. The brand had disappeared and he didn't like the way she looked. At that time she had gotten blonde hair, somewhat curly and green eyes. She had ended up being a bit taller than he was and he hated it. So he forced her to regenerate again, nearly killing her to trigger it. When she came out being shorter, with short black hair and brown eyes, he had decided it would do. That form lasted for almost a year. Then that night, when he gave her over to the three men. . that had cause her latest regeneration. She swallowed hard and rested her head in her hands, trying to direct her thoughts elsewhere.

An hour or so later her train of thought was abruptly interrupted when The Doctor barged into the TARDIS. He looked a hot mess, his hair more ruffled than usual, face dirty, clothes untidy. . . he was panting and leaning against the TARDIS doors. He noticed her sitting on the chair and gave her a magnificent smile. She smiled back and rose from the chair. He hurried up to the console and began flipping switches and punching buttons. After a few moments the TARDIS was settled quietly in deep space. The Doctor flopped down onto the captain's chair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you alright?" Galadrea asked, moving closer to him. He looked at her and smirked. "Running from danger, saving lives, life or death... OH YES!" he exclaimed, his eyes practically shining. She smiled, kneeling in front of him and resting her hands on his knees. His pulse quickened as he looked at her. His mind thinking of all the things she could do for him in that position. Images began creeping into his mind.. Her hands, those beautiful hands, sliding up his thighs... unbuttoning his trousers . . . her fingertips skimming over his abdomen then pushing his underwear down. "Doctor..." her voice drifted into his mind, adding fuel to the fire. His breathing quickened and his thoughts continued...

Galadrea watched The Doctor as his eyes seemed to lose their focus on hers. He was deep in thought and she became curious. She closed her eyes and reached out to The Doctor's mind with her own. He didn't resist her at all as she scanned his thoughts. Her breath hitched as she was met with images of herself caressing and pleasuring him. Her pulse quickened and she withdrew from his mind. Her lavender eyes opened and focused on his face. His eyes were closed now and his breathing was erratic. He wanted her. . . but she didn't want to be rejected again. After a moment, she sighed and carefully slid her hands up his legs, caressing as she went. A low moan escaped his lips as she worked her way up. Her eyes moved down to his trousers. She could see his need for her, pressing tight against his pants. She skimmed her fingers over his arousal and smirked when she felt it twitch at her soft touch. Her fingers found the button to his pants and she started to unfasten it. It startled her when his hand caught hers in a tight, almost painful grasp. She looked up at him, worry and confusion written all over her face. His eyes were dark with lust and he looked angry. At that moment, she felt fear creeping up inside her, chilling her to the bone. For a moment there was silence. The room was thick with tension. "Go." he growled. "Y-Yes Doctor." she stammered as she quickly rose to her feet. She backed away hesitantly, then turned and ran out of the room and down the corridor. The Doctor sat there for a moment, breathing quickly and trying to calm himself. He couldn't let his self control slip like that. It was unforgivable. . . he knew he wanted her. . Oh, he wanted her. . .and he knew that she was more than willing to give herself to him. . .but he couldn't. She was only doing it because she thought of him as her master still. He remembered the way it sounded when she called him 'Master' . . how it had, shamefully, aroused him. Even thinking about it now was causing his arousal to grow more intense. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned... all he could think about was Galadrea. . . Her shiny hair, her interesting eyes, her pouty lips. . . he wanted to feel those lips more than anything . . . He stood quickly and made his way to the TARDIS kitchen. . . He needed to do something to distract himself and he knew that she would be hungry by now.

Galadrea had retired to her room, feeling rejected and confused. If he wanted her, which she knew he did, why was he pushing her away? It made no sense to her. Everyone she had ever known had always taken what they wanted from her. The only difference was that this time, surprisingly, she wanted it also. She had never had a man ignite desire within her. Perhaps he was right to do so... she didn't deserve him. . . she didn't deserve the affection of the Last Time Lord...

A soft knock brought her attention to the door. She stood, walked, and quietly opened the door. The Doctor presented her with a plate of small sandwiches and some strange fruit she had never seen before. "You should eat something. . ." he explained as she took the plate from him. "When your ready, I'll tell you about my TARDIS and myself. . .we have a lot to discuss." he added, giving her a charming smile. His mood swings were enough to make her dizzy. "I'm ready now, Doctor. I can eat and listen." she stated, stepping to the side so that he could enter her room. He nodded as if telling himself 'of course of course' ... He entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She left the door open and followed. She decided to sit in front of him in the chair instead of on the bed. Perhaps it would put him more at ease. His intelligent eyes watched her as she sat and placed the plate in her lap. She took a small bite of the strange blue fruit, decided she liked it, then popped the whole piece into her mouth. "Right. . well then. . .This ship. .it's called a TARDIS. That is short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. . the last TARDIS. It's a not only a space ship, but also a time machine. . ." he rambled on. She listened as she ate, surprised at how hungry she had actually been. He continued explaining that the TARDIS was alive and had infinite rooms. . a library, a swimming pool, kitchen, washrooms, rooms with no purpose, rooms he hadn't even explored yet. His rambling went from the subject of his TARDIS to telling her stories about adventures he had and companions he had traveled with. His stories were full of wonder, suspense, happiness, fear, and great heartbreak. Hours passed as he spoke. "So what do you say?. . ." he asked, a bit breathless from all the talking. "Would you like to come along? Would you like to see all of time and space?"

Before she could really think about it, she found herself nodding. A large grin spread across The Doctor's face.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor leapt to his feet in excitement, a manic grin on his face. It had been a while since he'd had someone to show off to. He hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, the quick movement resulting in the plate clattering loudly onto the floor. She flinched and looked at him, startled. The time lord seemed not to notice as he spun on his heels and marched her out of her room and down the corridor. She had to speed walk to keep up with his lengthy strides and found it to be quite amusing. His grip on her wrist was firm, probably a bit firmer than necessary but she tried to ignore it. Entering the console room, The Doctor hauled her over to the chair and motioned for her to sit. She obeyed, and watched with great interest as he moved in a flurry around the console. His hands worked quickly, flipping switches and smacking buttons. She snorted in an effort not to laugh when he picked up a rubber mallet and smacked something that made a loud '_DING' sound. _The Doctor spared her a quick glance and grinned. His excitement was infectious and she found herself smiling... truly smiling.

"Would you rather people or animals?" he asked, looking at her from the other side of the large column that rose from the center of the console. Something inside was sliding up and down, emitting a strange sound and her eyes followed it intently. "Animals. . . Please..." She answered, her eyes not leaving their target. He nodded curtly and typed in the coordinates. "We will arrive in about 10 minutes." he stated, leaning against the console facing her with his arms crossed over his chest. "In the mean time . . I have a few rules for my companions. Not that everyone follows them. . .actually no... they never listen. But, I'll say them anyway. . ." He paused for a moment, gauging her reaction. She nodded and looked at him expectantly. "Rule number 1. . . Do Not Wander Off. Please. Just don't... Can't stress it enough." he looked exasperated. "I won't." she stated. She wasn't making a promise, she was stating a fact. "I won't disobey your rules." she added. The Doctor nodded and looked down at his scuffed white converse. He really should get around to cleaning them up a bit, but to be honest, there wasn't really any point. They'd get dirty again within hours. He glanced up and noticed she was still watching him expectantly, patiently waiting. "Oh. . .right.. Well, that's it really." he stammered, turning around and fiddling with some controls on the console. What he was doing had no purpose, he was just trying to make a distraction. The TARDIS didn't appreciate his pointless meddling and rang the cloister bell loudly in warning. He immediately scooted away from the console grumbling an apology while holding his hands up in surrender.

After a few moments of silence The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand up a little straighter. "Galadrea I. . well.." he started, quietly. His eyes met hers for a moment before looking down at his hands. "Your memories. . . the bad ones. I could take them away from you. If you want. . . I could hide them in your mind so that you don't have to face that fear anymore." he put his hands in his trouser pockets and looked back up at her face. She shook her head slowly. "No. . . I need those memories. I need them so that I can protect myself. I need to remember." she replied softly. He studied her eyes, seeing steely determination in them. She was strong, a survivor. The wheezing sound of the TARDIS landing grabbed his attention and he smiled at Galadrea. He held his hand out to her while mentally thanking the TARDIS for the rare soft landing. Galadrea took his hand and let him lead her down the ramp to the doors. She hesitated for a moment, feeling her pulse quicken in nervousness. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she followed him out of the front doors.

A warm breeze whipped gently around them, lifting her hair playfully. She took a few steps away from the blue box and took in her surroundings. The sky was dark and full of glittering stars. Three moons hovered above them, one large and two small. They huddled close together in the vast sky, casting the land in a blue-ish hue. The ground was covered in knee high grass that was littered with a variety of strange and beautiful flowers that released a warm spicy aroma into the air, the scent had a calming effect on her nerves. They were standing in a field of some sort with trees lined thickly on the horizon. She turned slowly, studying everything around her with unbridled curiosity and wonder. Her eyes eventually fell on The Doctor. He was watching her and smiling. She gave him a brilliant grin in return. "This place is called Kamb-ryah. Very little population as far as people go but full of many many wondrous creatures. Most of them are harmless, friendly even." He informed her, bouncing on his heels and grinning. At that, a rustling sound behind her grabbed Galadrea's attention. She spun around quickly to see a large white creature emerge from the trees and quietly make its way to them. It was a wolfish looking animal, large paws and fierce bright eyes. It's thick white fur rippled in the breeze as it moved. Galadrea stared in awe at the creature, taking in its long elegant tails, there were 3 of them. It was gorgeous, and eerie. She looked worriedly at The Doctor but he didn't look concerned at all. The creature loomed over her, looking directly into her eyes. . . Burning amber meeting deep lavender. As a low growl escaped the animal's throat, a sense of amusement and peace flooded her mind. She immediately understood, without knowing how, that the animal wasn't a threat.

_Little One. . . Don't be frightened. _

Galadrea nodded slightly, realizing the wolf must be telepathic, and mentally responded.

_Your the most amazing creature I've ever seen! . . . What are you called? _

The creature licked it's lips, revealing large gleaming white fangs.

_You may call me what you wish child. You could not speak my name if you tried. _

The animal replied, amusement shining in it's fiery eyes. Galadrea considered this for a moment then almost whispered, "Kindle?" The creature cocked it's head questioningly at her. "Your eyes. . . remind me of fire." She added sheepishly. The wolf creature nodded after a moment, accepting her name.

The Doctor stood a few feet away, observing the scene. The wolf stood tall and proud in front of Galadrea. He knew they were communicating telepathically and he wouldn't interrupt. His eyes settled on Galadrea when he heard her mumble something. The creature seemed confused by whatever she had said and he smiled. "Your eyes. . . remind me of fire." he heard her say. Now he was the one that was confused but the wolf seemed to accept what she said so he let it go. He leaned against the TARDIS and continued to watch. Galadrea reached out and gently stroked the wolf's nose. Her hands glided over the thick fur, smoothing it. The wolf allowed her to stroke it's face and neck. The Doctor's eyes roamed over the Kelxie's form, appreciating how the moonlight danced on her skin and made her hair almost glow white. She was almost perfect, she was emotionally damaged but that made him want her more. He was the last of his kind and she was almost the last of hers. She could keep up with him mentally if he took the time to educated her and train her. But most of all, her mind was strong enough that he could create a telepathic bond between them, without fear of hurting her. His mind had been lonely and quiet for so long. He ached for a bond. The TARDIS helped but it wasn't nearly enough. He'd wanted so badly to create a bond with Rose, to become intimate with her but he couldn't. Time Lords couldn't be intimate without the telepathic link and Rose's mind would have burned if he had tried. It had tormented him for almost the entire time they were together. He'd loved her. . .and she had loved him. . but he couldn't take that step with her. Now there was someone who was perfectly compatible with him and willing. She could give him everything he needed. She would live as long as he would. Should he? Should he allow himself this pleasure. . . The universe had always been somewhat cruel to him when it came to relationships, but it seemed to be throwing him a blessing for once. It was almost to good to be true. . .

His thoughts came to a halt as he watched her gracefully climb onto the wolf's back. She adjusted herself by wiggling her hips and scooting forward, causing him to swallow thickly. "Doctor? Will you come?" Her words sent an jolt straight to his groin. She held out her hand to him, beckoning him to join her on the wolf's back. "Right. . . Yes . . ." he mumbled as he approached the animal. He took her hand and climbed up, seating himself behind her. The wolf lurched forward, running at a swift rhythmic pace. The movement and speed at which they were traveling forced The Doctor to wrap his arms tightly around Galadrea as she grasped the wolf's fur tightly in her hands. Her hair whipped around him, filling his nose with the scent of Rose's shampoo and Galadrea's pheromones. He groaned and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as the wolf bolted back into the trees.

Galadrea felt absolutely alive. Kindle's muscles stretching and constricting powerfully beneath her as the she wove in and out of the dense trees. She noticed with amazement that some of the trees moved of their own accord, swaying their many branches lazily like stretching arms. Galadrea leaned back into The Doctor, enjoying his embrace for a moment before turning her thoughts to the wolf.

_Where is it that your taking us Kindle?_

_Little one. . . I am taking you to a safe place. The darkness isn't kind here. . ._

As Kindle finished her response Galadrea glanced up and saw warm flickering lights in the distance. She looked over her shoulder at The Doctor with concern. His gaze was fixed on the horizon. He made no comment so she shrugged and told herself not to worry. As they neared the lights, Kindle slowed to a quiet walk and Galadrea felt a bit of panic begin to rise in her stomach. She could hear voices coming from what she now realized was a small primitive village. What if someone recognized her slave mark. She'd stupidly neglected to cover it up, come to think of it, she hadn't even bothered putting on shoes. She was used to having none, so it hadn't even occurred to her to put any on.

Kindle came to a stop just outside of the range of the fire light.

_Go on child, You and your friend will be welcomed._

The Doctor slid down off of the wolf first, nodding to her in thanks. He hadn't had one ounce of communication with her but it didn't matter. Her species was ancient and wise, he knew he could trust her so he had let Galadrea have that experience. Galadrea dropped down next to him quietly. A little too quietly. . he glanced down and realized she was bare foot. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, more at himself for not noticing before leading her out of his ship than at her for not wearing any. He looked at the village in front of them and recalled what he knew of the planet. The people of this planet were a bit primitive but very spiritual. They worshipped the moons and the 'Spirits of the Forest' as they called them. These so called spirits were actually the largest and oldest of each species of animal that lived on Kamb-ryah. The wolf they'd befriended was known to the inhabitants as The Wind Spirit for her grace and speed. He felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. . as though he was forgetting something rather important. He furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck, racking his brain for the answer. "Ah weelll..." he sighed, giving up. It would come to him eventually. The wolf had left silently a few moments ago so The Doctor started when he heard a low growling coming from behind him. He spun around, brows raised in surprise to see only Galadrea standing there with her arms wrapped around her stomach and blushing furiously. He chuckled and made his way to the village entrance. She followed him quietly, glaring at her stomach feeling mortified at the extremely loud growl that had escaped it.

As they entered the village, The Doctor sauntering in as though he owned the place and Galadrea following behind him nervously, many of the villagers made their way over looking genuinely interested and welcoming. One man in particular was quite impressive. He was tall, taller than The Doctor and of impressive build. His bronze skin shone warmly in the light of the camp fires that were scattered through out the village. He had a long thick black braid hanging down his back and red paint smeared in patterns over his large bare chest. Thankfully, the rest of him wasn't bare. He work crude pants made from animal pelts and had sandals on his large feet. He came to stand in front of The Doctor and looked down at him expectantly.

"Heeellooo. . I'm The Doctor." The Doctor stated happily, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. After a moment the large man grasped The Doctor's hand and gave a curt nod. "I am Kroda, the chief of this village. What brings you here traveler?" The chief asked, his voice unbelievably deep and gruff. "Well, we are just exploring. . passing through. Seeing the sights and experiencing life. Showing Galadrea some of the wonders in this universe.." The Doctor rambled, pointing somewhat absent mindedly over to her. The Chief glanced in her direction and his face went blank. The Doctor was still rambling, unheard, as the Chief looked her over in disbelief. Without warning he dropped to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. The Doctor snapped his mouth shut and looked to Galadrea questioningly. The rest of the villagers followed the Chief's lead and dropped down to what looked like a stance of worship. Galadrea, completely baffled, hurried to get the Chief to stand. He was reluctant at first, but eventually raised up, though still remaining on his knees in front of her. The Doctor snorted and then started laughing. "Your hair. . . They think you're their moon Goddess." He whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck causing her to shiver. Galadrea gaped at the Chief for a moment then spoke softly "Oh but. . . Kroda..." The Chief's head snapped up, startling her. He stood quickly and ordered the villagers to prepare a feast in her honor. His demands echoed into the night, his voice loud and strong. They scurried about to carry out his orders, smiling and talking excitedly amongst themselves. She was at a loss for words. The Doctor moved to her side and draped his arm across her shoulders, smiling. "You were hungry..." he mused, teasing her.

They ate with the villagers, mostly fruits, vegetables and fish. The Doctor was animated and talked with the chief, smiling and charming them all. Galadrea remained mostly quiet, trying to be on her best behavior. This was the best food she had ever eaten in her entire life and she did not want to do anything to disappoint The Doctor. He had encouraged her to play the part and enjoy the luxuries they offered her, but it was all so overwhelming for her. Her mood darkened as her thoughts turned back to the treatment she had always received up until meeting The Doctor. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when she felt a large hot hand on her back. She jerked away and looked up quickly. It had been the Chief. "What is bothering you My Goddess." he asked as quietly as his gruff voice would allow. "I-I. . .I'm just . .tired." She lied, lowering her eyes to her hands in her lap. He nodded knowingly and cleared his throat loudly, gathering a lot of attention. "Our Goddess wishes to retire for the night. We will continue this tomorrow." He said, short and to the point. The Doctor stood behind her and put a hand on her arm, helping her to stand. A small woman with light skin and raven hair walked gracefully up to them. "My Goddess." She greeted, bowing low. Galadrea gasped and urged the woman to stand quickly, feeling embarrassed. The Doctor chuckled to himself behind her at how flustered she was getting. "I'll tend to your needs, whatever they may be. My name is Synda. . . I'll show you and your consort to where you'll be staying." she added kindly. The Doctor coughed, startled by what she'd said. "No, I'm.. I'm not. . ." was all he could manage as he watched Synda and Galadrea begin to walk away from the table. He rolled his eyes and sighed, following them toward an average sized hut near the edge of the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own The Doctor. . . as much as I wish I did. lol Anway, hope you guys are enjoying this little story. I know it's been slow starting but I promise things are about to pick up in the next chapter. Trouble and smut are just around the corner so please stick with me :) Also, leave me reviews with any ideas or advice you have. Thanks! **

Inside the simple wooden hut was very cozy. A small fire in the center of the floor, burning in a stone pit, was the light source for the entire room. The walls were draped in red silk and the impressive round bed was covered in a large white and grey fur pelt. Galadrea's attention was drawn to the several ornate carvings of fantasy-like creatures that decorated the table tops and shelves. She assumed they were carved from bone. A large polished black marble tub sat in the furthest corner of the room. Galadrea's eyes followed Synda as the raven haired woman approached the fire quietly. She began to heat water for the tub. She couldn't help but smile, she'd love a hot bath any day, any time. She made to help Synda but was stopped by The Doctor's hand on her elbow. He shook his head at her and Galadrea remembered that she was supposed to be playing the part of their Moon Goddess. He led her to the center of the room, next to the crackling fire. "You stay here, enjoy yourself... I'm going out for a quick chat with the local medicine man." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the hut entrance. Galadrea nodded and turned her attention back to Synda as The Doctor left.

She reached up and pulled her long braid over one shoulder and began to let it loose, thinking. How is a Moon Goddess supposed to behave? She was beginning to feel a little more than frustrated. "Your Consort... You give him a lot of freedom?" Synda asked, continuing with her task. Galadrea fought back the urge to insist that The Doctor most definitely wasn't a consort and nodded. "He does as he pleases." she confirmed, watching for Synda's reaction. The handmaid stilled for a moment, seeming to consider what she would say next. "And. . . Does he please you My Goddess?" she asked. Galadrea sighed and looked back at the small fire, not sure how to answer the question. Synda stepped up behind her and began to slowly lift her tank top up over her torso. Galadrea panicked, yanking the material back down, and quickly stepping away from her. "Your bath is ready. I'm sorry if I startled you." the handmaid said apologetically, bowing her head. Galadrea took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. Standing up straight, she nodded for her to continue. She stood still, breathing deeply to relax herself, as the woman slowly undressed her. Despite the fear lurking in the back of her mind, Galadrea found herself enjoying the closeness of the woman. Each time her fingers brushed her skin it caused her to shiver. It was strange. . . after the horrible experiences she had with intimacy in her past. . even with the fear and dread that lingered in her mind . . . her body was reacting to every touch as though it couldn't get enough.

Synda finished disrobing the Kelxie and looked her over, humming in appreciation. Galadrea felt exposed but excited under her gaze. She'd never had a woman look at her with desire before. Synda took her hand and lead her over to the now full, steaming tub. "My Goddess. . . May I please you?" she asked, turning and looking into her eyes expectantly. Galadrea hesitated. She was beginning to get aroused and she did want to be touched and pleased. . but she felt unsure about trusting the woman not to hurt her. Every bit of intimate contact she'd experienced in her life had been painful. But those times had also been with males. How different would a female be? She considered it for a few moments, her mind and body at odds with one another. "Your mind. . . Let me see?" Galadrea asked softly. Uncertainty flashed through Synda's eyes but she obediently nodded her head. Galadrea pushed her mind forward toward Synda's. She prodded the woman's mind, and at finding no resistance what so ever, she slipped in. Galadrea was met with memories of a childhood tainted by a great loss, torn family, and the simple life of a handmaid to the Chief's wife. She had lost her older brother when she was young but her mind was open, warm, and inviting. She caressed the handmaid's mind, hoping to reassure her. Once she felt satisfied that they didn't view each other as possible threats, Galadrea retreated from her mind and smiled at her. Synda looked at her with a baffled look on her face. She'd never experienced a telepathic link before.

"You. . You really are a Goddess." Synda said breathlessly, looking at her with awe. Galadrea smiled sheepishly, not wanting to let down The Doctor by not playing the part. She reached her hand up and touched Synda's face. She stroked her cheek and trailed her fingers down and around to the back of her neck. Synda closed the distance between them and placed a soft warm kiss onto Galadrea's cheek. Galadrea sighed as she felt Synda's arms snake around her waist and pull her close. Tamping down the nervousness and the ever present fear in her mind, she turned her face and pressed her lips to Synda's. The kiss was soft and a little unsure but it lit a burning desire inside Galadrea. She needed more. . . so much more. Synda kissed her thoroughly as her hands caressed Galadrea's body. Galadrea shuddered at the sensation of the handmaid's fingers trailing over her skin. Galadrea's head fell back and she moaned softly when Synda began placing soft kisses on her neck.

The Doctor found the Medicine Man's hut quickly thanks to the help of a village guard. The small thin man, clad in deep violet robes and far to many pieces of jewelry, welcomed him inside. They sat across from each other on the floor of the hut. The Doctor looked around curiously, seeing a variety of dried herbs hanging from the ceiling and an array of containers and ritualist tools. The air was heavy with the scent of incense. The smell reminded him of the flowers that were in the meadow where the TARDIS had landed. His curious brown eyes made their way back to the man sitting in front of him. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. . . Came to hear some tales and gossip if that's alright." The Doctor said, giving the man his best charming smile. The medicine man considered him for a moment before speaking. "Your looking for trouble." The man stated rather flatly. The Doctor cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. "This village is rather peaceful Doctor." he added. "Nothing out of the ordinary then?" The Doctor asked, looking a little put out. The medicine man looked about his hut thoughtfully for a moment, his brow furrowed and frowning slightly. "There is one thing. . . but it certainly isn't something that a Consort or Doctor could handle." The medicine man responded, barely containing a teasing grin. The Doctor scowled at his remark. "I'm not a consort." He groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose as though warding of a headache. "Tell me what it is, I'll tell you if I can handle it." he said with impatience, looking at the man expectantly. The medicine man bowed his bald head slightly and began to speak quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"The darkness isn't kind here. There is something. . someone out there. A wraith, dark and terrible. We do not venture out from our village from dusk until dawn. We do not speak of it, we do not search for it. It wonders the forests in search of lonely travelers and it takes their souls." The Doctor gazed at the man as he spoke, seeing that he truly believed everything he was saying. There wasn't a shred of doubt in his eyes and it made the Doctor a little uneasy. "Why would it need souls?" he asked, interrupting the man. The medicine man, looking irritated about the interruption, shook his head and continued, "We do not know, nor do we care to go ask it. Very very few who have seen it return to speak of it. We have lost many of our hunters to the wraith and even some of our Great Spirits have fallen prey to it." he finished. The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "I see. . may I speak to one of these witnesses?" he asked, lifting his chin and peering down at the medicine man. "Not tonight Doctor. I will take you to him tomorrow." the medicine man responded, nodding his head in the direction of the door. The Doctor sighed and stood, dusting off his trousers. He knew how to take a hint. The man was tiring of his prodding. "All right, well then. . Thank you and good night." He said respectfully, turning and walking toward the door. The medicine man watched him warily as he exited his hut.

The Doctor walked silently while considering what the medicine man had told him. It was highly unlikely that this creature was actually a spirit. They probably only called it that for lack of a better description. Either way, he'd be able to gather more information about it in the morning. He inhaled deeply, not really aware he was doing so, and his thoughts immediately shifted to the Kelxie that waited in the hut just ahead of him. He wanted to tell her what he'd learned and he wanted to lay with her in that overly large bed. He tugged at his ear feeling a little ashamed of himself as neared the hut. He'd have to get himself under control. Pushing her into an intimate situation, or letting her do it out of a sense of duty, was wrong. He needed to be sure, without a doubt that it was something she wanted also. Of course he could always just ask her out right. "Yea right." he scoffed at himself quietly as he pushed the heavy curtain hanging in the entrance and stepped inside the dimly lit hut. The sound of trickling water, a soft moan, and the heady scent of arousal hit him as soon as he was inside. His eyes landed immediately on the tub and his mouth fell open at what he saw.

Both Synda and Galadrea were in the tub. Galadrea leaned back onto Synda's chest as the handmaid, reaching around her from behind, caressed her breast with one hand while her other hand slid down the Kelxie's abdomen and disappeared beneath the soapy water. Another moan escaped Galadrea's lips as Synda's hand began moving beneath the water. She shuddered as Synda trailed slow sensual kisses along her neck and shoulder. The Kelxie's eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around they room. Her eyes landed on the Doctor, standing near the hut's door breathing deeply and staring at them with a dark look on his face. Galadrea pulled out of Synda's embrace and quickly moved away from her, leaving the handmaid looking both hurt and confused. "D-Doctor. . I was just. . . I'm sorry." She said quickly, worry and fear in her eyes. The Doctor said nothing in response, he just remained as still as a statue. His deep brown eyes shifted over to the handmaid and he jerked his head toward the door. Synda looked at Galadrea, confused as to why her Goddess was acting submissively to the consort. Galadrea nodded and gave her a small smile but Synda could see that she was worried. She climbed out of the tub and quietly dried and dressed herself. Galadrea watched the handmaid until she exited the hut, then turned her eyes back to The Doctor. After a moment of silence the Kelxie rose from the hot water and stepped out of the tub. Her olive skin was flushed from both the heat of the water and her arousal. "Don't." The Doctor ordered when she reached for the robes that were draped over the edge of the tub. She pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around her torso. She kept her eyes on the ground, readying herself for whatever punishment he may be planning. Maybe he wasn't so different after all. When 2 minutes passed and nothing changed, she willed herself to look at him. He was standing with arms crossed protectively over his chest and his eyes closed. He was obviously struggling with himself over a decision.

"I'm sorry if I displeased you..." she said quietly, hoping he would accept the apology. He opened his dark eyes and focused on her. Galadrea took a step back as he began to walk toward her. Dread began to pool in her stomach when he stopped in front of her, looking down at her with a thoughtful expression. He lifted his hand toward her face and she scrunched her eyes close, waiting for him to strike her. He paused for a moment, then continued. His fingers skimmed over her cheek and she looked up at him questioningly. "Galadrea. . . There is something I need you to understand." he started, his voice calm despite the great deal of effort it was taking for him to keep himself in check. Her scent was flooding his mind and body, making his head swim. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on that bed and take her now. It's almost all he could think about and it was extremely frustrating. "Yes Doctor?" she asked, leaning her face into his touch. With a great deal of effort he pulled his hand away and looked at her intently, willing all of her attention to his words. "I am not your master. I am not above or below you. You are not above or below me. We are equals." She frowned slightly at his statement, not quite sure how to take it. "You are not obligated to do anything for me nor do I have any power over you. You are free now... You belong to yourself and you make choices for yourself based off what you desire. Do you understand." Galadrea looked both stunned and put out. His words were a contradiction to everything she knew. This was a whole new concept to her and it would take time for her to fully accept it. She nodded slowly but her nod transformed into her shaking her head 'no'. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at her. "You can do whatever you want. I have no say in what you do to make yourself happy. . . . What is it that you want most Galadrea?" he asked, raising his hand to caress her cheek again. She was silent for a moment, thinking hard. "I'm not sure what I want. I've never been allowed to want for myself before. I think. . ." she paused, choosing her next words carefully. "I think it would make me happy to be with you. . . I want to please you. I like seeing you smile, Doctor." she added, her fingers drifting lightly over the lapels of his suit jacket. That brown pin stripped suit looked so good on him. The Doctor's thumb trailed over her cheek to her bottom lip, his eyes focused on her mouth. Her lips felt so smooth and warm. His breath caught in his chest when she kissed his thumb softly, slowly. His will to hold back snapped like a rubber band that had been stretched to far. He couldn't do this anymore. Every cell in his body was urging him to take her and he couldn't fight it anymore. He sighed deeply as his hand slid down to rest on her chest, he could feel her heart pounding. "I won't hurt you." he promised. He knew there was no turning back now. He wouldn't be able to stop himself now even if he wanted. He pushed against her chest gently, urging her back toward the large fur covered bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This Chapter contains smut soooo. . . if you don't like it then skip ahead. This chapter will only be the smut part so that if you wish to skip it, you won't really miss anything important to the story. I'm sorry it's so long between updates but I'm trying to do this in between moving and school and taking care of a toddler so please stick with me and have patience :) Thanks so much for reading my story! Don't forget to leave me a review if you have any ideas or suggestions or if you just want to say you liked or hated it. Thanks!**

The Doctor's eyes were dark and focused, pupils almost fully dilated, as he backed Galadrea slowly toward the large bed. She felt cool fur tickling the back of her knees and knew without looking that she had reached it. Her eyes never dropped from his as he applied more pressure to her chest with his hand, gently pushing her down onto the soft fur. She sat motionless, watching and waiting to see what he would do next. The Doctor's shed his suit jacket, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He loosened the knot in his tie and removed it, the whisper of silk sliding against cotton causing a shiver to run through Galadrea. Her breath hitched as he removed his shirt, his eyes never once losing their intense focus on her. She felt the burning tension of desire swirling inside her and making her heart pound a little faster as she watched him gracefully step out of his trousers and pants. He stood tall before her, completely unbothered as her curious lavender eyes took him in. His pale skin and toned frame that looked warm and defined in the firelight, ruffled dark hair and darker smoldering eyes made her feel weak and volnerable. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes found his impressive erection, hard and waiting. His eyes darted to her mouth and he moved onto the bed, crawling over her and pinning her beneath him. He lowered his face to the side of her head and she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"I'm going to take you. Your going to be mine." he growled then licked her neck just below her ear. Galadrea shuddered at the primal and possessive tone in his voice. It frightened her and she felt the cold dread start to creep slowly back into her mind. The Doctor tilted her chin up and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, sucking and nipping hard enough that he knew he was leaving marks. His hand drifted down her throat to her chest. She let out a quiet gasp as his hand covered and caressed her breast needily. He smirked against her neck at her reaction. He let go of her breast and reached, without hesitation, between her thighs. Her skin was still damp from the bath and her sex was hot and wet. He groaned at the slickness as his fingers slid between her folds pressed at her entrance. He pushed two fingers inside her and she let out a breathless moan. He lifted his head and looked down at her, pulling his fingers from her and raising them to his lips. Galadrea bit her lip as she watched him slide the same fingers that had just been teasing her into his mouth. She watched as he sucked and licked his fingers clean, obviously enjoying the taste of her. The Doctor pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached down to grasp her thigh. He positioned her legs so that he rested between them, his erection sliding across her in the most intimate way. He brushed her hair from her face and placed his fingers against both of her temples. She met his eyes and the dread from earlier melted away. He was taking what he wanted from her, but she had willingly told him to do so because she wanted it also. He had also promised twice that he wouldn't harm her. She hadn't found any reason to doubt his trustworthiness so she closed her eyes, accepting him and what he was about to do.

The Doctor looked down at her for a moment, studying her face. She looked relaxed and peaceful, waiting for him to proceed. She was willing to be his. . . all his rational thoughts and reasoning were gone and replaced with a very base primal desire that drove him to claim her as his. He was, in a way, high off of her pheromones. . .deep down he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself now even if she had resisted. He lined himself up at her entrance and slid into her both physically and mentally. Galadrea gasped as he filled her body and mind, the contact causing everything to be more sensitive. His mind was warm and brilliant but also vast, dark and mysterious. She felt her mind burning with the intensity of his, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She opened her mind to him and felt him start to rock his hips, pulling out and sliding back in. With each deep thrust he drove them closer to bliss, causing her to moan and writhe beneath him. He lowered his forehead to hers to keep the mental link going as his hand moved to her body. He grasped her hip with one hand and her shoulder with the other, holding her still as he pounded into her harder. Galadrea pushed her mind into his, filling his head with her very essence. He accepted it quickly, almost desperately. His mind had been empty and lonely for so long. Galadrea lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. The change in angle felt amazing. She grasped at his shoulders and back, moaning and gasping, as he pushed into her over and over. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers, wanting to watch as she came. His thrusts became faster and more erratic as he pushed her closer to the edge. Without knowing how she did it or why, Galadrea locked part of the Time Lord's consciousness in her mind and she felt him do the same to her. It felt completely natural and immensely reassuring, causing them both to lose themselves in each other's sensations. He felt her emotions and pleasure wash through him and her walls clenching around him as she came. She cried out and arched her body against his, her nails digging into the skin on his back. Seeing her fall apart beneath him, because of him filled him with a great deal of manly pride and that was all it took to push him over the edge. . . .The Doctor pushed himself inside her as deep as he could, gritting his teeth and groaning as he came. She gasped at the feeling of his seed pulsing into her. He remained inside her, bracing himself on his elbows and panting as they both came down from their orgasms. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. His pupils weren't nearly as dilated as they had been and his expression was softer.

"Doctor..." Galadrea said breathlessly, her eyes wide and curious. "I still feel you. . in my mind." she added. He shuddered as he slid out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her. "I'll always be there now." he replied, his breathing back to normal. He looked completely relaxed and sated. A small smile played across her lips as she realized that she was the reason behind his current state of satisfaction. "So.. I won't be alone anymore?" She asked, rubbing her hands over the soft fur that lay beneath her. "No. . never again. And neither will I." He replied, grinning and looking over at her. She smiled back at him before yawning. The Doctor moved closer to her and coaxed her into laying on her side facing away from him. She hummed in appreciation as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The Doctor trailed his fingers over her warm skin, tracing the swirling patterns of her Kelxie mark over her torso and hips until she drifted off. He lay there silently for a while, listening to her slow heartbeat and deep breathing, thinking about what sort of future lay before him, now that he had a bondmate, before he allowed himself to join her in a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok. . now on with the plot! Just a reminder... anything you may recognize from the Doctor Who universe does not belong to me. :( On a side note... My 2 year old can recognize and say all the names of the main DW characters! I'm such a proud moma right now lol :D Thanks for reading and don't forget to review pls! 3**

The Doctor's mind slowly became more aware as he drifted towards consciousness. His mind began to automatically analyze everything his senses were picking up. The first thing he noticed was a warm tickling feeling in the back of his mind, a presence that was both reassuring and alive but slightly muted. Heart rate normal, breathing normal, body... naked. Well then. . . he'd deal with that in a moment. The air in the hut was cooler than when he'd fallen asleep, meaning the fire had probably died a while ago. He could hear faint voices, mostly female, conversing happily outside reminding him of how small Earth birds chattered amongst themselves in the spring time. Perhaps the rest of the village was already up and about. He focused his inner time sense and realized he'd been sleeping for 5 hours, 14 minutes, and 23 seconds. . . that's quite a long time compared to how he usually sleeps. He cracked his eyes open slowly, thankful that the tent was still somewhat dark despite the sunshine outside. His eyes focused on the woman laying in front of him. In her sleep she'd turned to face him and placed her right hand on his bare chest, her other hand rested just in front of her face. He looked at her sleeping face, relaxed and unguarded, watching as her eyes moved back and forth behind her closed lids. Hopefully she was having a pleasant dream. He lifted his hand up and brushed his fingers over her cheek and continued trailing them down her neck. Brushing a few strands of her silver hair away, he looked at a small reddish mark on the side of her throat that he'd made last night. Another similar mark, though slightly smaller, rested further down on her shoulder. The sight of them caused a bit of manly pride to well up inside him. A small smug smirk played across his lips as he watched her for a moment more.

He sighed deeply, rising up and carefully sliding to sit on the edge of the bed. The fur that blanketed the bed tickled his legs as he moved reminding him that he was, indeed, still very naked. He ran his hand through his dark hair, causing it to stand up a little taller. Looking around he found his clothes in a rumbled heap on the slightly dusty floor of the hut. Picking up his favorite brown pinstriped trousers, he gave them a little shake and groaned when he saw how wrinkled they'd become. Nothing he couldn't fix with the sonic though. Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his jacket, he quickly adjusted the settings and set to work tidying up his suit with whirring tool and putting on each piece as it became ready. As he worked, his mind wondered back to the night before, he remembered the sight of Galadrea laying beneath him with flushed cheeks and breathy moans as he made her his. He glanced back at the Kelxie sleeping on the bed as he finished tying the knot in his tie. He really thought he could put up a better fight against her pheromones and ovulation cycle, having that superior Time Lord biology and all, but the truth was the complete opposite. His biology had betrayed him. Her presence in his mind grew stronger and a little less muted, letting him know that she was about to wake up.

"Excuse me." a soft female voice called from the door of the hut. The Doctor turned to see Synda entering the hut warily, holding a bundle of almost sheer white fabric and some leather bits in her arms. "I wanted to apologize for offending you last night." she added quietly as she approached. The Doctor nodded at her, finished tying the laces of his trainers, and offered a charming smile. "Weelll, there really isn't anything to apologize for. You did nothing wrong." he responded, not bothering to be quiet. He could sense that Galadrea was almost completely awake now anyway. Synda gave him a small respectful bow and continued over to the bed where Galadrea was beginning to stir. The handmaid laid the bundle of fabric and leather down onto the bed and spoke softly to Galadrea. "My Goddess. . . Good morning. I hope that you slept well."

Galadrea inhaled deeply and stretched languidly, like a cat stretching in the sun, then pushed herself up into a sitting position. She blinked a few times to clear the sleepiness from her slightly puffy eyes and then smiled brilliantly at Synda. Her eyes shifted to The Doctor and her smile turned small and shy, a light blush gracing her cheeks. Synda offered a hand to her and helped her off of the bed. The Doctor watched with an amused expression as Synda began to expertly drape the sheer white fabric around Galadrea's body to create a dress that closely resembled the sarees that Indian women on earth wear.

_"Galadrea... I'm going to meet someone. I'll be back in a bit." _

Galadrea's body tensed and her head snapped up to look at The Doctor when she heard his voice in her head. She had noticed a tingling warm presence in the back her mind as soon as she woke up and realized at that moment that the presence was The Doctor. She remembered what he said last night, that he'd always be in her mind from now on.

_"We can always talk like this, Doctor?" _she thought back at him, her shoulders relaxing. She realized that Synda was watching her curiously. Galadrea offered her a smile and the handmaid continued her task.

_"As long as we are relatively close to one another. If we are far apart we can only send vague messages. . such as strong emotions or images. I'll explain this to you in better detail and answer any questions you have once we are back in the TARDIS. Is that okay?"_

Galadrea gave him a small nod. This would take some getting used to, but the idea of always having a connection to the Time Lord was a tremendous relief. She was beginning to feel safe for the first time in her life and it was thanks to that man. However. . .she couldn't help but feel, deep down in her gut, that it was all to good to be true. She had to hope though. . she had always held on to a sliver of hope that there had to be more to life and it had brought her through all that turmoil to this moment. . . The moment that she was free and safe. But now that she thought about it. . . contrary to his words, she did belong to The Doctor now. Just a different, kinder form of ownership. This revelation caused a her to feel a little stab of disappointment but she quickly squashed it, scolding herself. There is no way she was about to start complaining. She was better off in this moment than she'd ever been and she wouldn't ruin it. The Doctor looked her over one more time, slowly, before turning and leaving the hut. Once he was gone Synda clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner and Galadrea looked at her questioningly. She brushed her finger over the marks on Galadrea's shoulder and neck and shook her head. "Your consort is is brave, leaving marks on you this way. One cannot have any claim on a deity such as yourself. . . surely he knows this." she said irritably, wrapping the leather straps around Galadrea's hips to hold up the white fabric so that it formed a flowing skirt. Synda had doubled the fabric in certain small places to prevent it from being see-through to preserve her modesty, but every other portion of the dress was one sheer layer.

Galadrea studied her for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. She needed to be consistent in playing the part of their Goddess, even if it meant behaving completely unlike herself. "You are forgetting your yourself, handmaid. It is not your place to make comments on how my . . . consort and I interact." she said, willing her voice to sound authoritative. Synda stepped back quickly and kneeled with her head bowed. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to anger you!" she pleaded, not looking up from the ground. Galadrea sighed, frustrated at having to make the handmaid behave submissively. She'd felt that way herself in the past enough to know just how degrading it was. "Stand." Galadrea responded, her voice steady, not betraying the uneasiness she felt. Synda did as she was told but kept her eyes directed to the floor of the hut. "I'm not angry with you. . . now. . Please finish your task." she added, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Synda simply nodded and went back to work on Galadrea's attire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Doctor gave his most charming grin to the small elderly woman who had just handed him a warm roll of bread. He'd been waiting outside the medicine man's hut for a few moments feeling extraordinarily bored when he'd paused and lifted his chin, sniffing the aroma of baking bread that wafted through the air. The old woman must have seen the hungry expression that crossed his face and decided to take pity on him. Her dark eyes twinkled at him from her weathered but kind face. Her long, coarse grey hair was braided down her back and her robes were duller and more modest than what the younger women wore. She patted his hand kindly and chuckled. "You look like you could benefit from a good many meals." she said, giving his slim form an appraising look. "Naaahh can't afford to get fat, my clothes wouldn't fit me so perfectly if I went and did that." he responded lightly, winking at her and grinning, his tongue resting behind his teeth at the roof of his mouth. She shook her head and walked away laughing at him. He sniffed the bread roll, looked it over from several angles, then decided to eat it quickly before he got too busy. Just as he took an extremely large bite, the medicine man exited his hut and greeted him. "Doctor."

The Doctor started and coughed, trying not to choke on the bread. He went to speak, but quickly decided that talking with his mouth completely stuffed probably wouldn't be a good idea, so instead he smiled as best he could with full cheeks and wiggled his fingers in a 'hello' wave. The medicine man's old eyes danced with amusement, contradicting the frown on his face. He was dressed in simpler robes today, the rich colors replaced with neutral tan colors. He was, however, wearing just as many pieces of gaudy jewelry which were intricately wrought from silver and colorful uncut gemstones. "Well if your ready, please follow me." he said gruffly, turning and walking toward the center of the village, leaning heavily on a knotted wooden walking cane. The Doctor sauntered after him finishing the bread roll probably too quickly and grinned sheepishly at a few young women who stared at him, appalled by his eating habits. A few moments later they met up with a young man who had the look of a hunter about him. His dark brown eyes were sharp and focused and his grim expression made him look intimidating. His head was shaved and a red tribal tattoo lay down the center of his scalp. His upper body was well muscled and bore several scars that told of fights for survival in the wilderness. His pants were made from animal pelts stitched together, some pieces lighter than others. He drew himself up proudly as the medicine man and The Doctor approached.

"Doctor, this is Lazar. He's the hunter that returned to us after seeing . . . you know." the medicine man said, waving his hand toward the impressive hunter. The Doctor stood up a little straighter, slightly displeased at being stared down at by another man, but he was still quite a few inches shorter than Lazar. "Right. Hello Lazar. . I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself cheerfully and offered a handshake. The hunter didn't move to shake his hand, he only nodded and continued to stand there proudly. The Doctor sniffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets when it became obvious that the man wasn't going to exchange pleasantries. "So. . . Lazar, my good fellow. . .what information can you give me? Or even better. . . could you just show me where it is?" Fear flashed through the hunter's eyes at The Doctor's words. He frowned at The Doctor angrily and shook his head. The medicine man touched Lazar's rather large arm reassuringly and spoke. "Lazar. . . The Doctor came here with the Moon Goddess. . he says that he may be able to help rid us of that cursed spirit. . . It would be unwise of us to turn down his offer. Please. . ." Lazar closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Fine." Lazar said flatly, opening his eyes and focusing on The Doctor. "I'll take you to it. . but Doctor. . . I will not be held responsible if you die." he added. The Doctor nodded in agreement and thanked the hunter and the medicine man. "I need to let Gala. . . erm . . The Goddess know that I'm leaving with you. I'll be back in a tic." The Doctor said hurriedly as he retreated from the men. He hurried back to his hut, ready to tell Galadrea what he'd learned and his plan. It felt good to be able to share adventure and mystery with someone again. Her warm presence in his mind had him in a rather elated mood despite the dangers he knew he would most likely be facing soon.

Pushing aside the heavy curtain, The Doctor entered the cool dim hut. He stopped and looked his chosen mate over appreciatively. Synda had styled her silver tresses in a soft elegant french braid laced with a delicate strand of what looked like pearls that were the same shade of lavender as the Kelxie's eyes. Her robes were simple and flattering, and The Doctor found the sheer fabric and visible skin very erotic. Her unique aqua colored markings were visible on her arm and bare waist making him want to reveal the rest of the markings on her chest, hip and leg. The white fabric made her skin seem a little tanner than it normally looked. Synda bowed low to Galadrea and then to The Doctor and took her leave quietly. Galadrea stood in front of him, feeling a bit foolish for being dressed this way. He walked over to where she stood on the far side of the hut and stopped just in front of her. He felt her consciousness brush against his like fingers on flesh and responded with a mental caress of his own. She gave him a gentle smile, relishing the warmth and protectiveness of his mind. It was an almost shy exchange between them, but they both enjoyed it immensely.

"We have a mystery on our hands. . . curious?" he asked, arching his eyebrow and smirking. "Is it dangerous?" she asked in return. "Most definitely." he confirmed, his smirk turning into a grin. She considered him for a moment, feeling excitement and fear bubbling up simultaneously in her chest. She was very nervous and had always been fearful but this was supposed to be a new start for her, sort of. A new kind of lifestyle belonging to a new kind of man. . . a man that she believed she could trust. With that thought she pushed the fear away as best she could and grinned back at him. He chuckled, seeing the string of emotions pass over her face as she struggled with her decision before answering. "Brilliant." he drawled out, still grinning. "Well, I've learned of a creature haunting the forests near this village. They refer to it as a Dark Spirit or Wraith, claiming that it steals the souls of lonely travelers or hunters that happen to be outside the village after sunset." Galadrea listened intently, her imagination feeding her images of what the creature in question might look like. . . none of them were very pleasant. "I've talked to Lazar. . . he's a hunter. . . he saw the wraith and has agreed to take me to it. I want to see for myself exactly what it is and what its doing. Chances are its just a case of misidentification. That happens more often than you'd believe." he finished, sniffing and bouncing on his heels. Galadrea nodded in understanding, and chewed at her thumbnail for a moment. "May I join you?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. "Its not really safe. . . I want you to stay here." he replied softly. Galadrea, out of habit, accepted his wish. A thought occurred to her and she nervously decided to test the 'freedom' he'd granted her. "I want to go." she stated, willing herself to look him in the eyes. The Doctors eyebrows raised in surprise at her statement but he couldn't help but smile proudly. He knew it was a big step for her and he knew he couldn't deny her now, it would only cause her to believe she wasn't really free to make her own choices. "Whatever you wish. . . My Goddess." he responded, waggling his dark eyebrows suggestively at her, causing her to press her hand over her mouth to contain her sudden burst of laughter. The Doctor grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together, and they made their way to the door, on their way to meet Lazar.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a quick reminder. . . I Don't own anything from or about Doctor Who. Hope your enjoying the story. . . Let me know what you think. . . also . . sorry for any little typos, it's just me doing this when I get a little free time. If anyone wants to be my proof-reader/editor I'd be foreve****rateful! :)**

Galadrea squinted against the sudden brightness of the sun as they exited the hut. The Doctor released her hand, placed his on her lower back and guided her to walk in front of him.

_'Stand tall, keep your chin up and walk like you own the place. You need to look as though you are completely confident and above them all.'_

The Doctor's words echoed through her mind accompanied by a picture of Lazar, the hunter they were to meet in the center of the village, as a means of directing her where to go. She looked up into his eyes, uncertainty and embarrassment shining in hers. She didn't want to make anyone feel unworthy or any less than what they were. What she had said to Synda earlier had already been bothering her a great deal. Sensing her emotions The Doctor brushed his fingertips down her right arm, over her Kelxie mark, and grasped her hand again. His actions reassured her a bit, but didn't stop her from feeling the way she did. She knew he expected her to be strong, probably stronger than she was, but these feelings of fear and unworthiness that were seared into every fiber of her being would have to be dealt with before she could truly be strong. However, until then, she could pretend and please the man who was changing her life for the better. She swallowed thickly, nodded her head and pulled herself together.

She took a deep breath and drew herself up proudly. She began walking in the direction he'd shown her, her movements graceful and careful. The Doctor couldn't help but beam at her, thrilled that she looked so much like a powerful queen (or Goddess to these people) that no one would have ever guessed her past. Everyone they passed along the way bowed to her and muttered praises. When they were nearing the hunter, a small boy no older than 5 years ran up to Galadrea and clutched onto her skirt with a face splitting grin. The boy's mother looked both mortified and terrified as she cautiously approached to retrieve the child.

The Doctor stepped back and watched the scene unfold as Galadrea knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. The mother gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, staring wide eyed. Galadrea muttered something into the boy's ear and he nodded against her neck, his hands reaching around and grasping her braided hair as he hugged her. After a few moments, the boy pulled away and she placed a gentle kiss to his temple before sending him scurrying back to his mother. The woman looked absurdly relieved and it caused Galadrea to wonder what she had expected would happen to the boy. The Doctor urged her to continue walking with a gentle mental nudge.

After exchanging respectful greetings with Lazar, he led Galadrea and The Doctor to the edge of the village and stopped at a large stable. Lazar sprinted away and disappeared inside the large barn and returned shortly leading three creatures on long ropes. Galadrea found them to look quite repulsive and looked at The Doctor worriedly. "Conzcans. . . Your friendly neighborhood steed. Body similar to a horse, head similar to a serpant, tail similar to a scorpian. . though they've removed the toxins and filed down the stinger. . . . but it still has a nasty bite." the Doctor explained to her, his eyes roving over the creature, drinking in every detail. She could sense his curiosity and amazement and could gather that he'd never actually seen one in person until now. She willed herself to look at the Conzcan again, trying to feel better about it, but one look at it's black scales and serpent like head, even though it wore a muzzle to keep it from biting, she was absolutely sure that she'd never like the thing.

"We're expected to ride them?" she asked quietly, not even trying to hide the dismay in her voice. The Doctor laughed and nodded, obviously giddy over the whole situation. She immediately, desperately, reached her mind out in search of Kindle's consciousness hoping that the wolf would come to her aid. Lazar handed the lead rope of one of the conzcans to The Doctor and began explaining how to ride the creature in a clipped tone. The Doctor nodded impatiently, bouncing on his heals, and looking like an overly excited child as Lazar talked and straightened the soft leather blanket over the conzcan's scaly back. The hunter approached Galadrea to hand her the lead rope of one of the other Conzcans but Galadrea shook her head vigorously, backing away. "I'd much rather walk, thank you." she said to Lazar, trying to keep her voice steady. The hunter gaped at her for a moment, but bowed his head in acceptance and left to return her conzcan to the stables. "You can't expect to keep up on foot while we ride on these beauties." The Doctor told her, arching his eyebrow questioningly at her. "I can handle myself Doctor. I am a Goddess after all." She replied cheekily, giving him a small smirk, as she sensed the large wolf approaching through the trees. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up at her statement, then further up when he caught sight of white fur, gleaming fangs, and amber eyes emerging from the tree line. His look of surprise morphed into a pleased grin as he watched the wolf come to a halt just behind his mate, standing tall and powerful. His mount reared and screamed, a blood chilling shriek, panicking at the sight of her. He reached his mind out to the conzcan and soothed it, willing it to understand that the wolf would not harm it. It settled down hesitantly, it's breath hissing, and grunted in protest.

Kindle lay down on the ground to make it easier for Galadrea to climb onto her back. Her skirt rose up and bunched around her thighs as she straddled the wolf's back and The Doctor gave a small groan when he realized she still wasn't wearing any type of footwear. Surely Synda had offered her sandals or boots. He had a feeling this would be a never ending struggle. The wolf rose from the ground just as Lazar returned with his conzcan, which took it's turn panicking at the sight of Kindle. The hunter gawked at them, the Moon Goddess sitting on the back of the Great Wind Spirit, and bowed several times reciting traditional prayers of worship. Galadrea grew impatient after the fourth prayer and told him in a clear voice, "You please us hunter. However, I do not wish to be here all day, let us be on our way." The Doctor mounted his conzcan, trying to hide the smirk on his face, and whooped when the steed pranced around impatiently in a tight circle. The hunter, bowing low once more, mounted his own conzcan which was quite a bit sturdier looking than the Doctor's and lead them down the worn path leading into the forest.

_'Little one, where am I to take you?'_

Galadrea stroked the wolf's neck, running her fingers through the thick white fur as she moved forward. Lazar led the way just ahead of her and The Doctor followed behind her.

_'We are going to find this . . wraith. . . my Doctor wants to help.'_

A low growl ripped from Kindle's throat in protest, her three long tails bristling in warning.

_'It is death, a stealer of souls. What can he possibly hope to accomplish?'_

The Kelxie glanced over her shoulder at The Doctor just in time to see him pluck a greenish berry from a bush he passed. He sniffed it then popped it into his mouth, only to immediately spit it out and wipe his tongue franticly on his jacket sleeve with a look of shock and horror on his face. She shook her head and sighed, looking down at her hands grasping the white fur.

_'We shall see...'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late afternoon when Lazar pulled his mount to a stop. It hissed venomously in protest but obeyed. The journey had been relatively quiet and pleasant. The Doctor had excitedly pointed out and given names and facts for various creatures they had passed along the way. The moving trees that she'd seen before were called Aiglos and were as old as the planet itself. He said they were sentient in the same way his TARDIS was. Her favorite had been a creature the Doctor had called Nikerym that looked similar to a small fish, with flowing colorful fins and shining scales, that swam through the air as though it were water. She had smiled and tried to touch it only to have it flutter just beyond her reach.

They were stopped on the edge a small clearing near the base of a tall cliff that loomed overhead. Kindle's fur bristled and her hears lay back flat against her head as she surveyed the area.

_'The wraith is near. . .' _

Galadrea nodded and watched as Lazar slid off of his conzcan, his movements practiced and graceful. The Doctor's movements weren't as graceful as his legs were stiff and a bit sore. He stretched for several long moments, looking at the steed with much less enthusiasm than before. The wolf lowered herself to the ground and Galadrea brought her left leg over the wolf's back and smoothed her skirt down to it's original shape. She remained sitting on Kindle's back and watched Lazar as he approached, his dark eyes focused on Kindle warily. "There is a cave in the base of the cliff. . . we believe that the wraith hides there to escape the sun." the hunter said, his voice wavering slightly from his uneasiness with the whole situation. The Doctor ruffled his already messy brown hair and nodded. "Well . . . I've come up with an idea. It's rather clever if I do say so myself. . and I do. Say so, that is." he said with a smirk, walking over and looking up at Galadrea. Her knees were level with his chest and he placed his hands on them, his thumbs stroking her skin at the hem of her skirt.

She looked down at him, noticing his small freckles and that his pupils were beginning to dilate again. A few moments of silence passed before Lazar cleared his throat loudly, annoyed and impatient. "Right! So. . . Telepathy. It's a handy ability to have. Lots of different types and strengths of telepathy. I, myself, am a touch telepath meaning I have to make physical contact with someone to get inside their head." the Doctor spoke quickly, backing away from Galadrea and looking at the hunter. "With their permission first, of course." he added quickly after seeing the nervous look that crossed Lazar's face. "Your Goddess, she's different than me . . . her telepathy is a bit stronger than mine and doesn't require physical touch." he continued, smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling a bit unsure about where he was going with this information. "That could be a great help in a situation like this. . . I'm fairly certain that you'd be able to reach out and poke at the wraith's mind, pick up a few bits of . . oh. . i dunno. . . sensory information or emotions, perhaps memories or dreams even... from the creature without it even realizing you were there." as he finished, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I won't force you. . . It's your choice, of course. Completely your choice." the Doctor's tone was reassuring. Galadrea looked from the Time Lord to the Hunter, who looked like he hadn't understood a word that The Doctor had said. "I want to help but . . I'm afraid." she almost whispered. The Doctor nodded knowingly and smiled. "Of course you are. . .but I'll tell you a secret." he said, moving to stand closer to her. "Facing your fear is what makes you brave." She nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. He reached up, placing his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders, and pulled her to him slowly. As he lowered her to the ground, he held her close so that their bodies pressed together. Her face got overly warm and knew she was blushing again. She felt him harden against her lower stomach and felt her own desire begin to stir inside her. She looked up at him when she noticed his breath hitch and saw that his eyes were quite a bit darker than earlier. His grip on her waist tightened momentarily before he released her and stepped back. "Ready?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly strained. Galadrea turned without a word and walked into the clearing, not allowing herself any second thoughts. Unfortunately the clearing was small and in mere moments she slowed as she neared the cave. It opened up before her like a great yawning mouth full of shadows and dread. She took a deep breath, heard the two men stop to stand just behind her and made herself relax. The Doctor reached from behind her and placed his fingers against her temple.

_'I'm going to share this experience with you so that I can gather information as well. . . Your not alone anymore, remember?' _his voice whispered in her mind along with a wave of soothing warmth. She sighed deeply and returned the gesture with a wave of thankfulness that flooded his mind. He chuckled softly behind her, delighted at the sensation and she focused on her task.

Goosebumps rose over her flesh and she shuddered as she opened her mind and reached it into that cold unwelcoming darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to give quick shout out to my Editor in Chief lol Avalanet. . . Thanks sooooooo much for your hard work and making my story awesome :) Also, as always. . I don't own anything Doctor Who related. Enjoy :)**

Dread. Cold gripping fear and dread filled her head like a dense rolling fog. The darkness closed in, suffocating and blinding her to everything outside of her mind. She felt panic begin to set in as the storm of darkness and despair raged through her entire being. At the very edge of her consciousness she sensed The Doctor's presence lingering, watching, and waiting. Realizing that he was there and that she wasn't alone in this storm gave her enough courage to continue. She pushed her mind forward into the eye of the dark storm. As she forced her way through wall after wall of mental defenses and distractions she lost track of time. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes stretched to hours but she kept at it.

Finally, just when she thought there'd be no end, she broke through to the center but any relief she felt was quickly drowned out. An anger so hot and intense that it caused her whole body to tremble smashed against her mind like a tidal wave. It pulsated around her and through her, feelings of abandonment and vengeance mixed with the righteous wrath. Galadrea felt herself breaking, her body collapsing and her heart aching as images and memories rushed through her mind. Darkness, fear, small bloody and broken hands, so so many tears, more darkness, icy cold vats of water, dirt and disgust, and dreadful hooded men always hovering and chanting.

The Doctor's increasingly familiar presence closed in on her, embracing her and pulling her back. The wraith's mind grasped at hers greedily, almost desperately in an effort to keep her trapped in it's mind. Just as she was about to break free, she heard a small voice wail in response to her retreat.

'_I don't want to be alone. . . ._'

It broke her heart. The Doctor severed the connection for her but remained in her mind, reassuring her and letting her feel his pride at what she'd accomplished wash over her. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself on her hands and knees, trembling. "That's what I thought. . ." The Doctor muttered to himself, kneeling in front of Galadrea. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Galadrea shook her head 'no' and let out a shaky breath.

"No... but I will be. . ." she said as she pulled back from The Doctor and rose to her feet. He rose with her and watched her with concern. "Doctor. . . . it's hurting, and. . " Her voice cracked and she choked back a sob. "This wraith is what's left of a person that was taken from their family and tormented until it became what it is now." he responded, looking over his shoulder at the cave. "And what can be done?" Lazar asked gruffly. The hunter's face had gone a pale and he looked like he was ready to flee at any moment.

"Perhaps. . try to find a way to bring it peace. The wraith's mind didn't seem very old. . my guess is that it was a child. That would also explain why it's emotions are so intense and chaotic. A young child wouldn't know how to sort out or cope with all of that pain. Actually. . . neither would most adults." he added, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. His dark eyes darted back over to Galadrea as she spoke, "A child. . . Doctor. . . Synda's brother was lost when she was young. Could that be him?"

"Could be. . . yeah." he answered, nodding. He watched Galadrea for a moment, hand still rubbing the back of his neck. His eyebrows shot up and he inhaled deeply, willing his mind back to the task at hand. "Right! Let's go speak with Synda." he said, nodding in the direction of the conzcans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ride back to the village was quiet, other than the occasional question from Lazar who couldn't quite wrap his mind around what had happened in the clearing. The Doctor explained as simply as he could but his description was still too lengthy and technical. Galadrea tried also, but couldn't quite give him a clear enough description. She'd stopped mid sentence and given a deep sigh of resignation then apologized to the hunter for not being able to help him understand. The sky had grown dark by the time they reached the outskirts of the village. Kindle had stopped and allowed Galadrea to hop down, assuring her that she'd return if called. Galadrea watched her go, feeling very fond of the 'Wind Spirit'.

Galadrea hurried back to her hut, hoping that the handmaid would be there, without waiting for the Time Lord. He was stiff and grumpy from riding the conzcan all day. She smiled to herself, feeling grateful for the easy ride she'd had, and entered the warm hut. The fire was crackling quietly, casting a cozy orange glow over the room. The handmaid leaned over the fire stirring the contents of a stone cauldron. A robust herbal and meaty aroma filled the air, invading the Kelxie's senses. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day and felt a new wave of gratefulness wash over her. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled loudly. Synda turned and, with a small smile, bowed to her in greeting.

"My Goddess. . . I've prepared a stew for you and your consort. I hope that you will both enjoy it." She said as Galadrea approached and peered into the cauldron. She felt ravenous but tried not to let it show. "I'm so very grateful!" Galadrea exclaimed, flashing her a bright smile. Synda grinned in response and hurried to fill a small bowl with the thick stew. She handed the bowl to Galadrea and began to fill another one just as the Doctor entered the hut.

"Oh. . now that. . that smells heavenly." he groaned after taking a long audible sniff of the air. He wasted no time walking, rather stiffly, over and excepting the bowl from Synda. Galadrea took a small cautious bite. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned deeply as she savored the stew. The Doctor choked on his own stew, eyes wide, as he watched her reaction.

"That's just . . gorgeous. . " she keened, causing Synda to blush.

"It's nothing special My Goddess. . . I'll leave you to your meal now." she responded, bowing low and turning to leave.

"Please don't!" Galadrea said, reaching out and grasping her hand. Synda looked startled but nodded.

"Join us. . . we need to speak with you." The Doctor said through a mouthful of food. Synda fixed him with a disapproving glare over his manners, but nodded. The Kelxie and the Time Lord both tucked in, leaving Synda to wait a bit awkwardly until they'd finished.

After a few moments, The Doctor let out a loud satisfied sigh and smiled cheekily at the handmaid. "Your cooking is brilliant!" he praised her and Galadrea hummed in approval. "Now then. . down to business." he said, his mood switching to serious so quickly it left Synda feeling both startled and amused.

"Synda . . ." Galadrea's voice was soft, almost hesitant.

"Yes My Goddess?" the handmaid replied, turning her full attention to her, obviously intending to ignore 'the consort' as much as possible.

"I wanted to ask you about. . . your brother."

"Oh." Synda's face fell, she looked a bit defeated.

"The Doctor and I went out to find the Wraith today." Synda gasped, her eyes darting between the pair of them looking horrified.

"I touched it's mind. . . the same way I touched yours. Synda. . . what I believe I found was a terrified and angry little boy." she continued. Synda's face contorted with several emotions, shock. . anger. . disbelief. . . and finally settled on fearful dismay.

"No. . No no no no. . It can't be. . . How could it? No no no. . ." she began sobbing, covering her face with her small hands. Galadrea glanced at The Doctor, her eyes begging him to help. He rubbed his left eye roughly and sighed before speaking.

"The Wraith wasn't always the dark and tormented creature that your people know it to be. It was once a healthy and happy person. . just like you. A child in fact. . . A child that was forcefully taken from his family and tortured. . . brainwashed. . . and raised to be the angry and resentful being it is now. But the child is still there. . . his mind. . . it's just hidden within a storm of darkness and hurt."

Synda was on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as The Doctor spoke. Galadrea moved to stroke her back, to offer comfort, but the handmaid jerked away from her. "There is still hope for him Synda. . . You can save him, bring him home. . " he continued, his voice and expression softening. "If you want to. . we can help you do that."

Synda wiped at her cheeks furiously, trying to rid herself of the tears, and glared up at him. "And what of the . . the. . MONSTERS?! The ones who did this to him? Why?! Why did they do this. . . How could anyone take. ." Her voice broke and she began sobbing again, this time allowing Galadrea to embrace her.

"To achieve this type of transformation, I believe the culprits would have to be practicing necromancy. The Wraith, from what I can tell, is a combination of the child and a dark entity that is commonly summoned by those who call themselves Necromancers. They would have to break a person's mind and spirit so that the entity could possess and control them. . . And don't worry. . . I'll deal with them." he assured her, his eyes growing dark with determination.

"WE will deal with them." Galadrea stated, looking into the Time Lord's eyes with just as much determination. After a few seconds of consideration, he nodded. "It's too dangerous to try to confront it at night. We will go find it in the morning. . . we will get your brother back." he said, walking toward the bed and shrugging off his pinstriped jacket. He was obviously done with this topic. Galadrea helped Synda to her feet and told her to return in the morning. Synda nodded, sniffling, and bowed to them both.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice strained with emotion, and quickly left the hut. Galadrea stood for a moment, staring after her, thinking.

"Galadrea. . ." the Doctor called to her softly. She turned and walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His tie was loose and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Yes Doctor?" she asked. She wanted to remove his silk tie but didn't move to do it. Her eyes moved from the tie to his hand as he lifted it to her face. For the first time she didn't flinch away, she didn't even feel the urge to do so. The Doctor smiled, relishing in the small show of trust from her. He pushed his mind forward into hers, his fingers trailing over her cheek, without warning. She welcomed him almost hungrily, without even the slightest hesitation. She mentally pushed back and visibly shuddered as she felt his ancient and vast consciousness envelop her. They both sighed in relief at the intimate mental caresses, savoring the sensation of the strong telepathic bond.

'_I need you now. . ._'

A low growlish groan accompanied the mental thought. He didn't wait for her to answer as he reached forward and loosened the leather ties to her dress, causing it to flutter down to the floor in a whisper of cotton against flesh. She stood still in front of him, the warm fire light dancing over her curves. She remained there, standing calmly at the foot of the bed, watching as he divested himself of his many layers of clothing. To her amusement, he took the time to fold his suit. After placing his neatly folded pants on top of the stack of clothing, he reached for her. "Come here." he muttered, grasping her waist and pulling her closer, his dark eyes reflecting the carnal desire his body so readily displayed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't own anything that is from Doctor Who. . . This chapter will have a smutty start so. . . if you don't like that then skip down to the bottom. Special thanks to Avalanet for being my editor :D Hope you guys are liking the story! Please leave me some reviews**

The Doctor's hands drifted to her hips as he pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to fill his lungs and to fog his mind. "Your eyes are different." she muttered quietly, staring into his eyes. They were inky black with only the slightest hint of their usual chocolate brown around the outer ring of the iris. He, however, was focused intently on her mouth. Her tongue darted out as she licked them self consciously, causing his breath to hitch.

"Your pheromones. . ." was all he could get out. His thoughts were focused on things other than giving her a detailed explanation. Galadrea looked away from his eyes to his slightly parted lips. He hadn't kissed her yet. She wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her but, at this moment, she certainly wanted to kiss him.

He was all she had and the only person she'd ever been able to trust. In the span of a couple of days he had, not only, set her free. . . but also made her laugh, given her hope, given her purpose, and shown her some of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. He was already her everything. She didn't love him. . . not yet anyway. . . but she knew that, with time, she would. Galadrea hesitated, then made her decision and pressed her lips tentatively against his.

The Doctor froze at the contact. For a few agonizing moments he was as still as a statue against her. She held her breath waiting for some sort of reaction. A few more seconds passed and her heart began to sink with disappointment. Just as she made to pull away, his hands grasped her hips tighter and he began to respond. When he kissed her, it was not slow and tender. It was hot and needy, his tongue pushed into her mouth and began to explore her relentlessly. She sighed deeply through her nose in relief to not being rejected, her warm breath ghosting over his cheek and neck caused him to shudder.

He hummed in approval as she retaliated and caressed his tongue with hers, moving her hands up into his hair and scraping her nails softly against his scalp. His arms twined around her, pulling her closer. Every bit of them from the waist-up pressed together. She broke the kiss and gasped when she felt his hard member press against her. She rocked her hips forward, grinding against him and smiling softly at the pleasant sensation.

Hot desire began to pool low in her abdomen, making her flush and grow wet. He groaned and brought his mouth down on the nape of her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. As she continued to grind against him slowly, he kissed his way back up to her mouth and claimed her lips once more.

He explored her body, his touch firm and sure. She arched against his hands when they caressed her breasts, nipping his bottom lip when he pinched her dusky nipples between his fingers. He stopped everything and pulled back from her, looking into her confused and slightly irritated face. His breathing was heavy and he was beginning to tremble. "Galadrea. . .I'm sorry. . . I can't." he ground out through gritted teeth. "I need to be inside you. Now." he finished, pushing her to climb off his lap and stand.

'_I-I want you inside me_.'

His eyes flashed as her words drifted through his mind and his face darkened, giving him a predatory look. He stood suddenly and circled around her once, twice. . then stopped behind her. He lowered his face to her neck and inhaled deeply, his hands sliding over her body. One of his nimble hands came around to fondle her breast while the other grasped her thigh. When he exhaled it came out as a deep growl. She shuddered and felt his erection press into her lower back. His hand gripped her thigh and lifted her leg so that her knee came to rest on the edge of the bed. Galadrea turned her head to look at The Doctor questioningly. He grasped her hands and brought them up and back, placing them against the back of his neck. His hard body pressed against her back as his mouth hovered over her ear.

"Trust me." he breathed into her ear. She did. She nodded and watched his hands trail back down her raised arms, over her exposed body, to her hips. She felt him lower his body a little and line himself up at her entrance.

He slid slowly and languidly into her, pausing for a moment so that she could adjust. She whimpered at how he filled her, and used her knee on the bed to push back against him. His fingers dug into her hips when she did that and he nuzzled her neck. She pushed back once more and grasped the hair at the back of his neck. He pulled out, almost completely, then thrust back up into her. She gasped and glanced back at his face with a look of awe. He'd hit a spot inside her that she didn't even know existed. He smirked at her before lowering his mouth to her shoulder. His teeth grazed her skin as he pulled out and thrust back in. She whimpered again and chewed her lower lip. The Doctor bit and licked her skin as his eyes stayed focused on her face. He picked up the pace a little and began thrusting up into her rhythmically.

The force of his thrusts was enough to make her breasts bounce a little from the impact. The look on her flushed face and the sound of their skin smacking together drove him on, making him more aroused than he'd ever felt. Her breathing turned to panting and her whimpers turned to moans as he took her from behind. His hand drifted around and slid into her hot wet folds, feeling where they were joined. She trembled when his fingers began messaging her little bundle of nerves as he slid in and out of her.

Her hands tugged almost painfully at his hair as he continued to pound into her. She gasped his name and pushed back, meeting him every time he thrust into her. She felt like she was about to shatter at any moment. Every thrust sent a delicious wave of pleasure washing through her body. The Doctor, sensing she was close, increased the speed at which he was rubbing her clit.

His hot breath washed over her neck and ear as he panted. "Come for me." he muttered, his lips brushing against her ear. He felt her whole body tense and shudder as her orgasm hit her hard. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she sobbed in pleasure. He thrust into her erratically, chasing his own release as her walls trembled and clenched around him. He thrust into her four more times before pushing himself inside her to the hilt and going rigid. Her hands left his neck and grasped his hips, pulling him harder against her. She pushed back against him as he trembled and emptied himself deep inside her. His breath hissed out through clenched teeth as he began to come down from his orgasm.

They stood still for a moment, catching their breath. Without pulling out of her, he pushed her forward and lowered her and himself onto the bed, rolling to the side and holding her close from behind. After a few more moments of quiet breathing, she felt him growing soft inside her. He sighed deeply and slipped out of her. She shivered as a small bit of his cool seed seeped out of her and trickled down her thigh. The Doctor's hand moved over her body, caressing softly as he nuzzled his face against the back of her neck. She'd never felt so satisfied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Doctor lay quietly next to the Kelxie as she slept peacefully. He had kept the telepathic connection completely open, even after she'd drifted off a few hours ago, and was now carefully transferring knowledge into her mind. Nothing terribly complex or advanced. . . just things to help her on a daily basis. Simple mathematics, very basic history of big events, reading and writing of the more common languages spoken throughout the universe. He'd teach her more later, not wanting to overwhelm her by giving her too much at once.

He took time while she slept to study the way her mind works and to compare similarities with his own mind. There were differences. . . The part of his brain that contributed to his Time Lord abilities was almost non-existent in her mind, where as the part of her mind that controlled her telepathic and telekinetic abilities was significantly smaller in his mind.

He continued, through the night, quietly observing her and gently pouring bits of his vast knowledge into her mind. It was pleasant and he felt content. He wasn't in love with her, not like he'd been with Rose Tyler. . . he'd never love anyone like that. . . but there was a feeling of rightness to her that he couldn't ignore. She could give him everything that had been denied to him for so long and that, in itself, made him want to cling to her. He only hoped that this cruel universe wouldn't rip her away like all the others. . .


End file.
